A Sacrifice to the Dark Side Kylo Ren's Final Training
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: Set after TFA new allies appear for the resistance as Kylo Ren begins his final training. He is given charge of a girl who has vaulable information of Luke Skywalker and the resistance and is forced to break her in every way possible..but then something changes... WARNING contains SPOILERS and dark materials. Kylo RenxOC please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC. Everything belongs to their respective owners. I wish I owned starwars but sadly I do not. I make no mula..this is simply for entertainment and my own brain dumping purposes.

WARNINGS:

This story does contain SUPER SPOILERS from the movie...So if you have not seen and do not want it spoiled then DO NOT READ!

This story also contains some dark materials...such as but not limited to rape...There will be explicit sexual scenes...So again..you are warned if you do not wish to read of these things then I would suggest finding something T rated and under.

ALSO...There are several things in here that are not technically seen as Starwars canon. Yes I do know this. This is why it is a FANFICTION because it is my own story that I came up with after opening night of the movie in a dream. I am not yet sure how this story will go honestly it could be tragic or it could have a happy ending...it honestly depends on what comes out of my head combined with my readers wishes. So please tell me your thoughts I always love to hear them and I hope you ENJOY!

* * *

Kylo Ren opened his eyes to darkness. He instantly winced, his entire body felt as if it were on fire from his injuries. His head swam making him feel as if he were underwater. But the pain didn't bother him. It was a welcomed familiar sensation because it meant that he was still alive. He still had the chance to complete his mission. He had not yet failed his master and more importantly his grandfather.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness he looked over his surroundings. He quickly recognized the room as his old quarters. He was in the mobile command center of the First Order. His chambers were simple and clean with black walls on three sides with one side made of giant floor to ceiling windows that looked out into the darkness of galaxy. Suddenly he remembered where he had been brought here from and anxiety filled him as his eyes shot to the pedestal where his most prized possession should be. Relief washed over him as his eyes fell on the decayed mask of his grandfather resting peacefully in its rightful place.. For a moment he had been afraid it had been lost in the destruction of the Star-killer base. He was not sure of what he might have done had that happened.

He slowly began to sit up allowing the black silk sheets to fall from his muscular chest. He looked down over his body to assess his injuries. Well, it could have been worse. His entire upper half was completely bandaged. He was sure he had a few broken ribs as well as having a large light saber wound to his thigh. His injured arm was wrapped as well. He lifted his good arm to stroke his face where the girl had slashed him. He was going to have a magnificent scar when it healed. When he found her he would be sure to pay her back in full for every injury twice over. He saw himself in the reflection of the glass on his bedside table where his helmet had been sat for him. On the bright side the scar did make him look more menacing.

Slowly and painstakingly he made his way out of bed and over to his closet where he found his clothing waiting for him. He would have to be sure to not limp when he moved. He did not want to show that he was injured because it was weakness. Soon he was covered once more by black. Being concealed by darkness made him safe and confident. It helped to stave off the creeping feelings of light that plagued him. He would have thought that in killing his father as his master commanded the horrid feelings would disappear. But he had felt them even as he opened his eyes. They were still there bubbling beneath the surface of his mind. But now there was a new feeling growing inside him. It had appeared the moment he watched his father's broken body fall from the cat walk in the Star-killer base. It was a feeling of overwhelming sorrow . As those images played again before his eyes the feeling began to overwhelm him. But Kylo quickly shook his head to bury the feelings deep within the darkness of his heart. He needed to report to his master. Hopefully with the completion of his training those feelings would disappear completely. He quickly grabbed his helmet and took one final look at his grandfather's remains before he covered his face and walked out of the room.

* * *

Soon after the doors to the great room opened to allow Kylo Ren to enter the place where Supreme Leader Snoke was holding council with General Hux. Kylo sighed inwardly he had hoped that the idiot might have perished as the planet was destroyed. It appeared he wasn't so lucky. He walked up to stand by the general glad to be wearing the mask that hid the scowl that spread across his face. The general who was by no means a fan of Kylo did nothing to hide the glare that crossed his own pale features. Had Snoke not specifically commanded him to bring his apprentice back he would have happily left him to his doom. But he had and so Hux had unhappily obliged nearly perishing to find the idiot out in the woods.

" Kylo Ren," Snoke said quietly. "I am glad to see you are recovering so quickly."

Kylo Ren's gaze fell over his master's tiny frail frame. Even though he projected himself as over twenty five feet tall in reality he was a tiny frail grey man who could barely stand and was mostly confined to a hover chair. But what he lacked in physical strength and appearance he made up for with power in spades. Kylo was always caught off guard by the power of darkness that rolled off of his master whenever he was in his presence.

"Yes," General Hux said with venom dripping from his lips. "Thank goodness my men were able to find you and get you off of that imploding planet."

Kylo turned to stare at the general wishing more than anything that he could slice the smile off of the man's face. Kylo hoped he wasn't waiting for a thank you because he would fall upon his own lightsaber before those words left his mouth.

"General Hux and I were just discussing our next move against the rebellion since our failure at destroying them with the weapon." Snoke said bringing the attention of the two men back to him. "The rebels have already moved their base...and our spies have discovered the girl has already left to find Luke Skywalker."

"They are currently celebrating their little victory with the small defeat of our weapon not knowing we have three more well underway of being operational. Each stationed at one edge of the galaxy so that we can fire from any point and hit any planet we choose." Hux said with a satisfactory grin. "There is no where they can hide where we cannot destroy them."

"Our point is to rule the galaxy...no destroy it general..." Snoke replied in his chilling voice.

General Hux quickly quieted himself and became very interested in the ground.

"As for Luke Skywalker..." Snoke growled. "It can be assured that the girl will find him and he will train her. But we still have a chance...If we can find where he is taking her then we have a chance while they are vulnerable to kill them both...If we allow her to be trained completely then we will have failed because others will quickly follow after her."

"I will find them and destroy them..." Kylo growled through his robotic mask. "I promise you..."

"I know you will..." Snoke said with a hint of pride in his voice. "I did not think that you would be able to pass the test of destroying Han Solo...But you did it...Now I believe you are ready to begin your final training."

Kylo said nothing but his chest swelled with pride. "What must I do to find them?"

"While you both were engaged in battle on the weapon. My spies captured a great asset to the resistance...It seems that the Enlightened have returned from the shadows and aligned themselves with the resistance. I have had my suspicions that they have been protecting Skywalker for a number of years. But it was not until the map appeared on Jaku that my fears were realized. Now we have learned that in place of the republic they have taken in the resistance to hide them."

"The cult that worships the Jedi as gods?" General Hux asked, "Surely they are only a myth and even if they were not they would simply be heretics and no threat to us."

"Be careful general...There are many out there who believed that the Jedi, Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader were simply myths themselves..."

Kylo Ren stiffened in anger at the mention of his grandfather being seen as a myth. He considered the very idea an insult that nearly drove him to see red.

"The Enlightened began a group of force sensitive individuals with no one to guide them. Now they appear to have become a group that views the jedi themselves as gods. They see Luke Skywalker as some sort of prophet that will lead them into a golden age. They still hold some force sensitivity from what I can feel of the prisoner. But considering He did not take any of them as apprentices they did not hold enough potential." Then he turned to Kylo. "Kylo Ren...She has valuable information that we need to find Luke Skywalker and the resistance. I have no doubt that the resistance will come for her soon. I wish for her to be placed in your charge. Get the information we need by any means necessary...But do not kill her...we may be able to use her in the future."

"And my training?" Kylo Ren asked.

Snoke leaned forward to look up into Kylo's mask as if he could see right through it. "You are about to face a test even more difficult than the one you just completed...This was the test that nearly broke Darth Vader himself."

Kylo clenched his fists in excitement and determination. What test could have possibly nearly broken his grandfather? Well whatever it was he would overcome it with no issue and prove once and for all that he was as powerful, no more powerful than Darth Vader, and he would destroy all Jedi and all light so that only darkness remained. He turned to leave when General Hux spoke causing him to freeze.

"Should Kylo Ren really be the one to interrogate such an important prisoner...If I recall the last female he had in his grasp he was not able to break into her mind and she was able to escape and help cause the destruction of our base...I'll admit that I fear for our safety."

That did it. Kylo Ren whipped around activating his lightsaber. He swung it towards the general until it was pointed square at his throat. The general did not move or even flinch. But he did stare at the point of the saber with some concern.

"Calm yourself Kylo Ren..." Snoke said quietly. "Do not let your temper get the best of you...It may cause you much regret in the future..."

The tension in the room was almost suffocating in the moments that followed until Kylo finally lowered his saber and deactivated it.

"Do not ever question me again..." He said quietly still fighting to control his temper and not rip the man before him into a million pieces to spread across the galaxy.

Once the danger had past General Hux relaxed and turned back to Snoke who stared at him thoughtfully.

"That girl was a different matter all together." Snoke said quietly, "She is powerful, more powerful than we realized. I am interested to find out more about her. This girl is not so. She does has force sensitivity not by no means as powerful as the other girl. What makes her dangerous is that she is a powerful empath. She can feel the emotions of those around her and she can project her emotions and what she feels onto others..But it is not because of this that I believe Kylo Ren is more suited to handle this situation...It is because of who she is...Kylo Ren has proven he can handle being faced with someone who was once close to him...you have not."

"I do not follow..." Hux said quietly looking confused.

"...The prisoner we captured is someone I believe you know well...Her name is Isla...Isla Hux"

Beneath his mask Kylo Ren's eyebrows shot up as he heard the last name. He turned to the general and was surprised to see the man's face turned as red as his hair. He was glad his mask hid the small smile that crossed his features at the other man's discomfort. By the look of him Snoke had been right. Whomever this woman was she had once been close to him...and now she was a traitor of the highest degree. This day was becoming better and better in Kylo Ren's eyes.

General Hux looked at Snoke the shock plain on his face. "M-my sister?...But that is not possible...My little sister died as a child..."

A/N

Hi everyone so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm super excited about this story. Next chapter we get to meet Isla in all of her glory and trust me she is a character. Please Let me know what you guys think! I had to go see the movie AGAIN last night and I will probably go see it some more in lookingto get the voices correct for this story. GAHH I LOVE STARWARS AND KYLO REN


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I am absolutely overwelmed by the response I have had from this story! Over 500 views in the first day with the first chapter I am blown away. Thank you so much to all of the amazing reviewers your words really encouraged me to get this next chapter out quickly. I myself am interested to see where this story goes. So thank you again to **Starrgirlfish, slytherintogryffindor, ozlady80, Kiagirl07, Kylo Ren Emily Skywalker and the awesome guest** who reviewed. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

General Hux looked at Snoke as if he had grown a third head.

"This has to be a mistake...My sister and my mother died of a fever while I was at academy. My sister was only five years old when she died."

"Did you see the bodies?" Snoke asked. "Was there a funeral?"

Hux hesistated. "My father told me that he held a private ceremony for both of them. I was not allowed to come home for the funeral."

Hux looked down at the ground remembering how he had cried and begged to come home to say goodbye to his mother and beloved little sister. But his father had forbidden it saying that the best way he could say goodbye was to focus on his studies in becoming a military officer. Hux had done just that and thrown himself into his work which eventually paid off with him becoming a general for the First Order. But he never spoke to his father again until the day he died. He never forgave him for not allowing him to say goodbye. If there was any hope that this girl could be Isla... Hux suddenly straightened himself and stoned his face looking at his commander.

"She is an imposter..." He said simply.

"Oh?" Snoke replied looking rather amused. "And why would the Enlightened impersonate YOUR long dead sister?"

"Well I am the first general of the First Order..." Hux stated. "Maybe they are hoping to garner some play of a reunion in the hopes of a chance at you."

Kylo Ren tilted his head. Surely the man before him was not THAT much of an idiot...then again...The idea was an interesting theory.

"And if she really is your sister?" Snoke said stroking his chin with long skeletal like fingers.

Hux tensed and took a deep breath before he answered. Both Kylo Ren and Snoke could tell he was nervous from the way he stood straight as a board returning to his attention position when under stress.

"Then she is no sister of mine...She is a traitor and a criminal and will be treated as such...We will get the information that we need from her and then she will be executed for treason at the earliest possible time."

The room was silent as his words settled upon the trio. Even Kylo Ren had to admire the ferocity of the other man in condemning the girl. Obviously Snoke shared his admiration as he stared at the general as if weighing whether or not his words were true or if he was simply stating was he believed his leader wanted to hear. Only the future would tell.

"Either way..." Snoke began his eyes turned downward in thought. "Whether or not she is in fact your long lost sister...She can be of use to us..So do not be so hasty as to sign her death warrant just yet. Who knows we may be able to turn her into a powerful ally for us. From what I understand she has been giving our stormtroopers quite a bit of trouble from the time she was captured and all during her stay here. I can only imagine what she could do to the resistance if she were on our side. I have given up all hope of any of them questioning her for any information because of her abilities and their lack of intelligence."

Hux balked at Snoke insulting his soldiers. But he remained quiet. He did not wish to get into an argument with his leader especially when it was one he already knew he would lose whether he believed he was right or not. Not to mention he was not about to jeopardize his job and his life.

"Sir," General Hux said. "I request permission to see the prisoner...I would like to see for myself if she is my sister which I highly doubt. But I still wish to see her."

"I will leave Kylo Ren to determine who she is and if she can be useful to us. Hopefully it will not resort to myself getting involved this time." He said as he squared a cold look on Kylo Ren that caused him to inwardly flinch. "You are dismissed. General you will stay here...You and I still have matters to discuss on the new bases."

* * *

Kylo Ren nodded before he turned to walk out of the room. He had to admit his interest had been piqued about this girl. He was interested to find out who she was, and what power and information she had to offer. He had not yet determined if she should be put to death. But he really had no interest in gaining another ally with power. Especially after his run in with Rey and that traitorous stormtrooper. All of this was also dependent upon if she was willing to give up information and how far they would have to go to get it out of her.

It was not long before he found himself in the sector where prisoners were kept and the interrogation rooms were located. Before he even stepped off the lift into the hall he sensed something was off. Something strange suddenly began to nag at his senses. A strange...irritation. His head tilted as he stepped forward from the lift. He paused as his irritation began to grow. Then he moved forward down the hall. The further he went the angrier he became until he was storming down the hall with murderous intent in every step

Suddenly he froze as he began to hear the sounds of fighting. He tilted his head as he slowly rounded the corner to see two stormtroopers fighting outside of the interrogation room where the girl was being held. The troopers were full on grappling against one another as they shouted obscenities and promised death to one another. Kylo Ren's irritation suddenly peaked as he stormed around the corner up to soldiers.

"What EXACTLY is it you think you are doing?!" He demanded in his cold robotic voice.

The stormtroopers froze in surprise and instantly released one another and grabbed their blasters that had fallen to the ground.

"Our apologies sir," One quickly replied. "I am not sure what came over us."

Kylo Ren listened to their groveling with little interest as he stared at the door. She was a powerful empath indeed to even affect him from a distance. He would have to be careful around her. He would not allow himself to fall victim to her abilities as these two idiots had.

"I will deal with you two later...open the door." He growled.

The stormtroopers flinched and one turned to open the door before they both stood to attention as Kylo Ren walked past them. He walked into the room and suddenly froze staring at the interrogation chair that faced away from him...empty?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

Was all Kylo Ren heard as he suddenly felt a powerful force knock him from in front of the door to right. Outside the room the stormtroopers heard the battle cry and turned to lean into the door frame tilting their helmets in confusion. But they were not about to go into that room with Kylo Ren and the girl who had already earn half of their squadron to be court-marshaled. They looked at one another and closed the door then turned back around to stand at attention. He was the Supreme Leader's apprentice...Surely he could handle himself with one tiny female.

The room turned on it's side as Kylo fell to the ground beneath whatever had hit him. One thing he hated about his mask was the lack of expanded vision he had beneath it. All he saw above him was a fiery curtain of deep blood red curls and furious deep blue eyes before...DING. The angry female above him slammed what seemed to be a metal tray down on his mask again and again, causing him to see stars. Strange robotic grunts erupted from his mask as he struggled against her.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN MONSTER!" She roared angrily as she continued in her attack.

Kylo Ren grabbed her sides and attempted to use his weight to flip her. But where she sat on his hips threw off his center of gravity. Isla threw the tray away and began raining punches down on his mask, shoulders and arms which did nothing for his healing wounds. He cried out and released her when she smacked his wounded shoulder and reached for his light saber. But she saw where he was reaching quickly reached to grabbed it from his hands. She paused a moment to look at the strange weapon before she brought it down on his head and began to hit him in the face with it instead.

Suddenly... BUZZZZZZZ

The lightsaber activated shooting its light blade outwards right by his head narrowly missing taking a piece of his face with it. The girl yelped and quickly threw it away from them which gave Kylo the moment he needed. He put his hand to her face and used his ability to send her into sleep causing her to collapse on his body. Her head fell so that her cheek was pressed against his own. Kylo released a deep sigh of relief and lay there for a moment catching his breath and mentality trying to over come the pain that surged through his body from her attack on his injuries. He wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. But he was sure of one thing. From now on he would be sure to check a room before he walked into it.

He rolled her off of him and sat up to reach for his lightsaber that he quickly diactivated and put back on his side before turning to get a better look at his attacker. She lay sleeping on the ground a mass of wild dark red curls surrounding her upper body all the way down to her hips. Her body was small and petite but curvy as a woman's should be. One thing he had remembered about Rey was her straight figure that held hardly any curves. The girl sighed peacefully in her sleep his attention back to her. Like Hux she had porcelain skin...But hers was not as pasty as his was. It had a gentle peach glow as if she spent time in the sun. Her face was bright and young looking with a light dusting of freckles across her nose and full pink lips. She wore the standard light blue prison garb of loose cotton pants and a white sleeveless top. Across her skin he could see dark bruises and angry cuts. Her bottom lip was split open and one of her eyes was circled by a deep bruise that spread across her nose. It was the work of the stormtroopers interrogation no doubt.

Kylo Ren shook his head as he climbed to his feet. Those idiots shouldn't be allowed to question a rock let alone a prisoner who held vital information. He looked down on her again. She did look like she could be the sister of general Hux. They had the same skin, the same facial structure, the same colored hair. He had even recognized that same glare while she was beating him in the face with the tray. But she was quite different from her brother. She had a face that he did not mind looking at. She was far braver than her brother when she had attacked him. The great general would never do such a thing because he preferred to run. Yet she looked so innocent he couldn't fathom how she came to hold such information as the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker or the resistance. But then again sometimes the most innocent looking things were the most dangerous and he was prepared not to underestimate her as he had Rey. She was the enemy and the sooner he got the information he needed from her the sooner he could get rid of her and go on about his mission.

He leaned down to pick her up in his arms. As he did she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head against his chest in her sleep. How very trusting of her. Kylo's mask concealed the small grin that played across his features. If she were not asleep and knew who was holding her at this moment she probably would not be doing this. Though he doubted that any woman ever would knowingly show this kind of affection to him...not that he really cared... He walked over to the chair and set her down gently into it before he secured her hands and feet. He would have to figure out how she got out of the chair later on. Right now he wanted to speak to her in a civilized conversation that didn't involve her sitting on top of him and beating him silly with a metal tray. He looked over to where the interrogation tools were normally kept and then removed after questioning and noticed the the place where one of the blood covered trays was missing. He would have to have all of the tools removed from the room. Thankfully she had only grabbed a tray and not one of the knives that were probably used to cause some of the cuts on her pale skin.

He walked back to sit down in front of her to wait for her to wake up. During that time he meditated and prayed to his grandfather for strength and guidance in dealing with the little fireball in front of him. When she awoke he had no doubt she would use her abilities against him. So Kylo would have to be careful. He could not underestimate her. Not when she held information he needed. Nor could he lose his temper. Snoke had said to get the information by any means necessary...but not to kill her. In his brief encounter he was now sure of one other thing that Snoke had mentioned. She could definitely be a powerful ally...if ...he could change her mind and get her to co-operate. But he would not hold his breath on that front. He was prepared to do whatever was necessary including destroy her as he had his father.

She began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She released a whimper as she came back to consciousness and looked around. Kylo could see where one of her deep blue eyes was surrounded by red where white should be from where she had been hit while being questioned. When her eyes fell on Kylo Ren sitting before her she squinted and then became fully awake. Kylo suddenly felt a coldness wash over him as if a winter wind blew in from the window that didn't exist within the tiny room. She stared at him with wide eyes. It was her ability. She was projecting her emotions upon him...and he knew this emotion well...She was afraid...She was afraid of him. Kylo smiled an evil smile beneath his mask. She should be...

"Y-You are Kylo Ren..." She whispered quietly.

It was a statement not a question. Kylo Ren's smile grew. She knew him..good.

"Yes, I am.." He said in his robotic voice. "Who exactly are you?"

* * *

A/N

So I hope you enjoyed reading. I have to say I really love Isla. Ever since I saw the scene in Avengers where Ironman suddenly just tackles Thor from the side I have wanted to use that somewhere and honestly it was too perfect not to. Could you imagine if it happened to Darth vader? I can't even... I also love using stormtroopers as comic relief I admit it. I know there was alot of Kylo's thoughts and that was something I wanted to show more of in this story so you will see alot of that. Also one thing I loved about Kylo Ren was how human he was. We saw him get angry and upset we saw him being just a man in the movie so I thought it might not be such a stretch to see him basically checking Isla out and even comparing her to Rey. I would imagine he doesn't have alot of expirence with girls lol. Anyway lots more to come let me know what you think. The more feedback I get the more encouragement I get to write. Next chapter we will get to see them talk. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**So super excited to post another chapter. I'M really obsessing over this story! Thank you so much for all of the views and favorites and to** _Jenisen, slytherintogryffindor, pure1ruby, Kylo Ren Emily Skywalker, gamergirl28, priestessofeternity, .Bae3. **Thank you for the awesome reviews. They encouraged me to get this chapter out quickly. Hope everyone is having an awesome holiday season! Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Silence settled on the room as the two stared at one another. The cold fear that exuded from her enveloped him like a blanket. The air thickened around him with the fear to the point it was almost hard to breath. It was like a weight settling on his chest. Then suddenly the sensation just disappeared. It was as if she pulled back her emotions into her body. The air cleared allowing him to take a deep breath. Isla squinted her eyes at him and tilted her head as if confused.

"Sorry?" She asked quietly.

"Who exactly are you?" He asked again. Maybe she hadn't heard him the first time because of her fear.

Isla continued to look at him curiously. Her eyes searched his mask as if she could see past it and was searching for something.

"You already know who I am..." She said after a moment.

He said nothing. She tilted her head again.

"You know exactly who I am, Where I come from, and what knowledge I hold..." She said. "So why bother to ask...I know you can take whatever knowledge you wish..."

A small grin appeared hidden behind his mask. At least she wasn't as stupid as some of people he interrogated. An image of Poe Dameron popped into his head.

"Because you are my guest..." He said simply. "I am giving you the chance to answer truthfully of your own free will...the information I have been given might not be correct."

Her eyebrows shot up as she listened to him.

"I am your...guest?" She asked turning out her hands. "Or is that what you say to all the girls you tie to a chair?"

Kylo Ren said nothing but stood and began to slowly pace around. Isla released a snort. "If I am your guest I would hate to see what you do to prisoners."

That comment made Kylo pause as he passed by her. He reached out to gently take her chin and tilted her face to the side to get a better look at the black eye she sported.

"It was not by my command that this was done to you. I personally find the interrogation methods used by the soldiers barbaric..."

Which was a true statement...He preferred to interrogate them internally at least then there were no physical signs of torture that could be seen. He looked into her eyes from behind his mask. In them he could see a fire. Just like with Rey. This was not going to be easy. But atleast she was easy to converse with.

"I ask you again...who are you?"

She looked up at him defiantly. "I and I will ask YOU again...You already know... I can see it in you...so why bother asking..."

"Because you could be lying." He said as he walked around her chair again. "According to general Hux his sister died when she was five years old."

" Oh really?" She asked surprised. "Is that what he was told?.." Then her face became thoughtful. "Interesting...But why would I lie about being who I am..." She asked. "What could I possibly gain from pretending to be his sister?"

Kylo Ren stopped in front of her. She did have a point. He was silent for a moment before he turned to her.

"He is the first general of the First Order.." He stated repeating what Hux himself had said. "Maybe you were hoping to garner some play of a reunion in the hopes of getting at Supreme Leader Snoke.."

Isla stared at him for some time with one eyebrow arched high on her forehead.

"Wooooow," She said finally. "Surely the great Kylo Ren is not such an idiot as to really believe that..."

At that Kylo Ren had to turn around to suppress his laughter at her thinking the same thing he did when Hux had first made the comment. But then he stoned himself. He had to get information out of her and at this point she was only stalling. He whipped back around and slammed his hands down on the chair on either side of her head causing her to gasp in surprise. He looked over her and stared down at her exuding a dangerous aura as he invaded her space. Isla stared up at him with wide eyes, her breathing quickened as she felt his presence cover her imposingly.

"Where is Luke Skywalker?...Where has the resistance gone?..." he asked in a dangerous voice.

Isla blinked and took a deep breath to control her breathing. Once more he saw her fear disappear behind a well trained stubborn mask.

"What makes you think I would ever tell you anything?" She demanded as she glared up at him.

"...Your soldiers shot down my ship...nearly killed me...kidnapped me...beat the hell out of me...now you tie me to a chair and demand I give you information that will cost me my life."

Kylo Ren leaned further into her causing her to shrink back further into the seat away from him. He only stopped when he was mere inches from her face. The tension between them grew until it was almost stifling. It was as if they were inclosed in a small bubble together where they were the only two people in existence.

"Give me the information I want...or I will take it from you..and trust me when I say that the wounds you have now are nothing to what you will have if I have to take it from you." His low growl made her entire body tingle.

Isla glared daggers at him before she slowly began to lean forward towards him. Kylo didn't move even as she came closer and closer until had he not had his mask they would have been touching noses. As she spoke her lips grazed his mask and she looked into the darkness of his mask as if she could see right into his eyes. He was giving her the choice of taking the easy way or the hard way. Part of him hoped that she chose the easy way, because he knew the pain his power could cause.

"Only if you say...please..." She growled back at him in her own low voice.

So it was to be the hard way then. He thought as he leaned off of her. He was Kylo Ren the apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke and master of the Knights of Ren...He would never..say please...to anyone. He put his hand towards her and used his power to pull her head towards him as he began to enter her mind. The process of going through someone's mind was like breaking into someone's house and looking through all of the rooms. He went through her thoughts. He felt her anger of being capture and saw how she fought back against the soldiers. Snoke was right she had caused a lot of trouble for them. He began to dig deeper into her mind. As he did her face took on a look of pain. She began to whimper as he stomped among her thoughts. She had to stop him.

She looked towards him and began to concentrate through the pain. At first he didn't move but then she noticed his hand shaking. Behind his mask Kylo Ren concealed his own look of pain as she began to send the pain he was causing her back onto him. It first began as a headache and then intensified. His eyes began to burn as he watched tears began to stream down her face. But he did not release her. Onward he tore through her mind. He saw visions of her childhood with her mother father and brother. So she was indeed Hux's sister. He was close to finding out why she and her mother had left when suddenly..

"NO," She growled

The vision began to change and Kylo found himself staring at a door in her mind. How had she done that? How had she closed him out..and why? What happened for her to leave and her father to fake her and her mother's death? But he didn't have time for that now. He had to find the information he needed. He continued to look around. He saw a familiar figure in her thoughts and went towards it. Luke Skywalker, to her the man had been like a second father even though he had not chosen her to be a Jedi apprentice. He trained her to control her powers and how to fight. Kylo Ren could see the fondness the Jedi held for her just from her memories. It infuriated him. He didn't have much time. The pain she was throwing back on him was making him see spots in his vision. He was almost there. He saw her standing with Skywalker on an island in the middle of an ocean. He saw her following the aging Jedi up a long path of stone steps. He knew this planet. He had been here before..Then once more the scene changed and the door closed on him as she deflected him from the memory.

"Are you going to be a Jedi?" He suddenly heard a small child ask.

Kylo Ren turned around and found himself in another memory from her past. His eyes widened as he watched the vision before him. A tiny girl in a dirty mud covered dress with her bright red curls wrapped up in a scarf stood before a tall lanky ten year old boy with dark curly hair and dark eyes. Nearby Luke Skywalker spoke to a large man about he and his apprentice staying in the man's home for the night. The boy looked down at her proudly.

"I'm going to be the best Jedi in the universe even better than my master and grandfather."

The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes and a look of awe. Kylo Ren could feel her admiration and love for his younger self. He suddenly released her and stumbled backwards. She knew him...She knew him, she knew him from before..Kylo Ren looked back up at the chair where she lay with her eyes closed gasping for air. A trail of blood trickled down her nose.

He turned and stormed out of the room away from her. He swept past the stormtroopers and down the hall. He did not stop until he slammed the door to his bedroom quarters and locked it behind him. He walked into the bathroom and stood before the mirror. Then he took off his mask and slammed it down on the sink before staring into his reflection. His hair was wet from perspiration and sticking to his face. His skin was pale and glistening. His eyes were blood shot and from his nose trickled a small stream of blood that matched hers. She was a powerful empath indeed. She also had powers of mind deflection. That she had probably learned from his old master. He could tell from her mind that they were close. That was how she had been able to shut him out from those memories.

But what really troubled him was that she knew him from before. He did not remember her. But she remembered him and when he had felt the emotions of love and admiration she had for the boy before her, the feelings that pulled him towards the light came back full force. One thing he had always yearned his entire life was for someone to admire him as they did his master. She had viewed him as a hero. Kylo Ren slammed his fist down on the sink. He was no hero. He gave a sigh and leaned against the sink watching the blood drip from his nose. After a while he cleaned his face and walked over to his chair that sat in front of the pedestal where his grandfather's mask lay. He knew he would have to report to Snoke soon to give a report on what he had discovered of the girl. But he did not want to go in this troubled state. Snoke would know something immediately and might demand to see the girl himself. Kylo Ren knew what that would mean.

He knew himself to be powerful in taking information from somone's mind. But Snoke..Snoke cared little for the damage he did when interrogating a person. Kylo Ren atleast left them in one piece. He had seen beings reduced to babbling vegetables after Snoke was done with them. If he got a hold of her...There would be nothing left afterwards, and there were many things Kylo Ren needed to know. He thought he knew where the planet with the ocean was that he saw. But he still needed to know where the resistance was and the Englightened. He also wasn't sure why but he wanted to know how much she knew of him from before, and what happened for her to disappear from her family. She was suddenly a lot more dangerous to him than she had been before.

"Grandfather," He whispered. "I need your guidance..."

A/N

Hi guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had alot of fun writing the dialog between them. I really love her character and her history. Next chapter we'll see more interaction between them as well as her brother seeing her for the first time. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for all of the encouragement. I love the reivews everyone leaves! Shout out to **CrimsonRose333, D,** **booklover1798,** **Kylo Ren Emily Skywalker,** **horsegirl177,** **JuliaCatusso** for the awesome reviews! Hope you ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4

Kylo Ren walked into the great room where Snoke and Hux were in deep conversation around a large holograph table that showed the galaxy and where the new bases were positioned. Upon his entrance Snoke immediately cut his eyes towards the door and his eyes brightened. He had eagerly been awaiting the return of his apprentice to find out what he discovered of the girl.

"Kylo Ren, What news have you brought to me." He said sitting back in his chair.

General Hux turned to face Kylo his face blank. He had also been waiting for the return of the other. Kylo Ren could the mixed emotions exuding from the other man even though outwardly he seemed deadly calm. That was something he did have in common with his sister. They could both easily hide their emotions behind a mask. Though from where he stood she was a lot better at it because once she hid behind her mask he couldn't feel her emotions at all. She was like a fortress waiting to be cracked.

"Ah," Hux said taking on an indignant smile. "How good of you to join us. Did my "sister" have anything interesting to say? How badly did she beg you to see me?"

"She said many interesting things...none of which mentioned wanting to see you." Kylo said the venom just dripping from his voice. "So I guess your reunion theory was invalid." Then he turned to Snoke. "I request an audience alone with you..."

Hux's face fell as soon as Kylo mentioned her not wanting to see him. He was sure that she would be begging to see her older brother in the hopes to play on his sympathies. But she hadn't asked to see him? He quickly turned to Snoke when Kylo asked for an audience.

"Sir if this concerns someone who is possibly a member of my family then I believe I should be here to hear Ren's report. Technically speaking if she IS my sister then as her older brother she is MY responsibility and under MY protection."

Kylo Ren stiffened at his words and slowly turned to face Hux. His irritation with the man was quickly rising. TECHNICALLY speaking she was HIS responsibility and under HIS protection at the moment. So it was NONE of HUX's business brother or not.

"General Hux I do believe that I put her in Kylo Ren's charge for the time being." Snoke said interrupting before Kylo Ren had the chance to speak. "You have not yet proven that you can handle being around her. If I recall correctly just a few hour ago you were demanding her quick execution. Now you are saying that she is under your protection. I fear for HER safety if we suddenly give her into your care given your statements for today." An evil grin crossed Snoke's twisted mouth as he watched his general turn scarlet. "Leave us so that Kylo Ren may make his report...afterwards if I feel it is something you need to hear then I will allow you an audience as well...now leave..."

If ever Hux looked close to losing his composure now was that time. He opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it again. Instead he stood at attention and gave a small curt bow with a click of his heels and then turned to leave. As he passed Kylo he made sure to make eye contact for a brief moment so that he could give him a look that could kill before he stormed out of the room. Kylo followed his gaze all the way out of the room with a glare of his own. Then he turned to look down at his master.

"Remind me again why you keep him around?" He asked.

"Because the stormtroopers are loyal to him. So while He leads my armies you have time to go on missions that I send you on...Such as finding Luke Skywalker...Now...tell me of this girl..."

* * *

Hux stomped his way down the hall getting as far away from the great room as possible before he finally stopped and punched the wall. He instantly regretted it as he cried out and held his throbbing fist to his chest. Releasing a string of obscenities he leaned back against he wall and nursed his red knuckles. While he did a pair of stormtroopers walked around the corner and paused when they saw their general standing there looking less than his usual composed self.

"Don't you both have somewhere to be?" he demanded in a dangerous voice.

The two troopers instantly stood to attention and turned around to make a quick exit. Hux leaned his head back against the wall. This was ridiculous. He had to find out once and for all if she really was his sister...orders be damned.

He made his way down to the interrogation wing. He didn't have much time before someone would notice him missing and go seeking him in the great room. He walked up to the door that was under guard.

"I have come to see the prisoner." He said non-chalantly.

The stormtroopers glanced at one another before turning back to him.

"But sir...we were instructed only to allow Kylo Ren to enter here. It was the Supreme Leader's orders."

Hux's face turned into one of fury as he stared at his soldiers.

"Do you believe that I am coming down here without permission from the Supreme Commander. Do you honestly believe that I disobey a direct order? I am down here at the request of the Supreme Leader himself..."

The stormtroopers were quick to back pedal at the idea of accusing their general of disobeying orders. They quickly moved aside and opened the door.

"No, Sir of course not Sir...Please enter Sir."

Hux gave a nod and put his hands behind his back before he walked into the prison cell. The chair as turned away from him. He could see a mass of red hair. That meant nothing anyone could change their hair to look a certain way. Slowly he walked around the cell until he was facing her. That was when his heart dropped the to the floor and he forgot how to breath. For a moment he thought he was staring into the face of his long lost mother.

She lay on the chair with her eyes closed. Her chest gently rose and fell as she slept. The stream of blood that fell from her nose had long since dried from her encounter with Kylo Ren. But he would know that face anywhere. This woman was indeed his sister. She had to be. She looked just like their mother. The same face, the same hair. His sister had been beautiful as a child, and he had always wondered what she might have looked like as an adult. She was breathtaking just as their mother had been. Slowly he reached out to gently stroke her cheek with the back of his hand causing her to wince in her sleep. Tears began to gather in his eyes as he watched her slumber. What happened to you my dear little sister? Where have you been? Why have you come to be a traitor? What has that monster done to you? He wanted to wake her to find the answers to his questions but he had already stayed to long. He would have to pretend that he had never been here and as if he still thought her an imposter. There was no question of her being executed. Now he had to figure out how to get her away from these maniacs and turn her favor to the First Order so he could keep her.

"I will see you again soon little sister," He whispered stroking her cheek once more before he quickly left the room to get to his station on the bridge of the ship.

* * *

"Interesting," Snoke said staring at the ground thoughtfully as Kylo Ren finished his report on his interogation of the girl. "She is quite powerful and well trained." He turned to look back up at Kylo.

"Do you believe you can get the rest of the information we need from her?"

Kylo Ren nodded. "I do believe with time I can get all the information we need from her. I would like permission to take her to the planet I saw in her memories. I am sure I can get the information we seek out of her. I also agree with you now after seeing her abilities that she could be a powerful ally if we can make her see reason."

"If...being the important word there..." Snoke said before his eyes narrowed at his apprentice. "Be careful around her Kylo Ren, she is still of the light...I know that you still battle those feelings...Do not be seduced by the light as your grandfather was... Your grandmother was a weakness to him even after her death. When he saw her face in the eyes of his son he was pulled into the light...and it brought him his death...Do not follow that path..."

Kylo Ren was quick to jump to his own defense. "I will never be seduced as my grandfather was. In that I will be even stronger than he. This girl is nothing to me. I have taken a vow of celibacy as he should have done..."

Snoke sat resting his fingers on the side of his face as he carefully watched his apprentice.

"Yet without Padme you would have never been born..."

Kylo Ren had nothing to say to that.

"You need not worry master..." He said quietly. "Anakin Skywalker became enamored with Padme Amidala from the time they met on Tatooine as children before he began his path as a padawan. I have no such history with this girl...and even If I did I would not remember because that was from the time before. I will get the information I need from her and then we can either try to turn her to our side...or destroy her..."

* * *

Isla slowly opened her eyes and winced at the light that blinded her. Her head seared with pain. Kylo Ren's invasion of her mind had given her such a migraine that she couldn't look into the light. Aftertheir encounter she had allowed herself to be pulled into a deep sleep in the hopes that when she awoke the pain would be gone. She had the strangest dream while she was asleep. She had dreamed that her brother was standing over her crying. Considering she had never dreamed of him before it was definitely out of place. Maybe it was because Kylo Ren had pulled up memories of her childhood. She gave a sigh. She was so thankful she had been able to deflect him from those nightmares. She had trained long and hard to be able to control herself enough to make them disappear into the darkness of her mind.

What a day this was turning into. First she had unknowingly attacked one of the most powerful people in the universe and then he had invaded her mind and she had been able to keep him mostly out. But she had revealed glimpses of Luke Skywalker's last known position. Thankfully she knew he would already be gone from there to take his new apprentice somewhere safe to train. But the worst part was that she had revealed of her memories of him from when she was a child. Now that was embarrassing. Thankfully he hadn't seen them all...such as how she had been in love with him as a child and had even declared to her mother that she intended to marry Ben Solo. Her mother had smiled at her and gently stroked her hair telling her that history told that Jedi never married. But Isla didn't care she still had every intention of making him marry her whether he wanted to or not. But then he and his master had left the village after the fall out. She had cried for days.

Isla shook her head and buried those memories in the back of her mind. How times had changed. She didn't even know what he looked like now...There could be a reason he wore that mask. She might not want to know what was beneath it. But she had more pressing matters right now then child hood crushes. She knew he would be back and he would demand the location of the resistance and the new location of Skywalker and that she could not give...She had to find a way out.

Suddenly as if the universe heard her thoughts the restraints to the chair opened. Isla looked around to see if anyone was there that she might not have noticed lost in her thoughts. But she was alone. Slowly she climbed from the chair and turned to look at it as if maybe it was possessed? Before she had been able to pick the lock. But this time they had just opened...She knew she hadn't just suddenly developed powers...so how? Then she heard another click behind her and turned to see the door slowly open. She took a step back against the chair and waited for someone to come through the door. But when no one did she stepped forward and slowly pushed on the door. Leaning through the opening she saw the guards laying on the ground. Was someone helping her? She looked around the hall looking to see anyone who might be near. But there was no one there. Part of her hesitated maybe this was a trap...But even if it was...this might be her only chance to escape. Slowly she exited the interrogation room and hopped over the bodies of the stormtroopers before she took off into a full run down the hallway

* * *

A/N

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hux is going to be a problem I feel lol. I loved putting in the bit about Anakin and Padme. Does anyone else see any parallels in their histories? Hmmmmmmm also did anyone notice how he DIDN'T mention her knowing him as a child? This is the official warning that next chapter is going to be quite dark and this fic is rated M for a reason. So BE WARNED! please let me know what you thought of this chapter I love your feed back!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi hi! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and a super HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry for the delay I did make rather merry. ~^_^~ Firstly I want to thank each and every person for their awesome reviews, follows, and favorites. I am so happy you guys like this story. I'll be honest I am shipping this couple so hard already and we haven't even gotten to the good parts! I wanted to send shout outs to all of my reviewer! Some of you guys actually made me tear up with your kind reviews. So thank you so much to **silverfox1611,Kylo Ren Emily Skywalker, Smurficorn, TheReal Tayler13, Angel029, Crimson Rose333, Katie00980, , TheMarvelousPen, Toxie doxie (thank you so much you actually made me tear up), WhitskersOnKittens, and to the awesome guests who reviewed as well THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!** (if there was anyone I left out that reviewed my deepest apologies, thank you so much and I offer you a hug and cookies.)_

 _Katie0098: To answer your question, Ben is his real name and Kylo Ren is a name he took. It is actually a title similar to Darth Vader. Kylo Ren is a member of the knights if Ren so he took the name as he left behind his life as Ben as Anakin did in becoming Darth Vader._

 _A quick note about this chapter. It is not the dark chapter I foretold of in the last chapter. Originally I was going to spread the darkness over the course of two chapters. But as this one ran longer I decided to move all of the darkness to the next chapter...BUT in place of it I am giving something a bit different I hope you like! Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

Several hours after his meeting with Snoke, Kylo Ren sat silently in his quarters mulling over their conversation. He wasn't sure why he had withheld information about her knowing him as a child, nor why he had actually lied to his master in saying there was no history between them. Atleast he had spoken truthfully in saying he didnt remember. But he knew if he had revealed as much Snoke might have decided against allowing him to continue to have charge of her, or worse given her into the care of her brother General Hux. Now that was something he simply refused to allow. The arrogance of the man believing himself to be entitled to her whether he was her brother or not was simply infuriating. Now Kylo had to wait for Snoke to decide whether or not he would allow him to take her on his mission so that he could continue his interogation of her. Time was not on his side as his ship was already being prepped to in search of Skywalker. He wasn't sure what he would do if Snoke decided to keep her. The thought of it made his anger surge and caused him to grip the arm rests of his chair as he fought not to break something.

Suddenly he felt it..a disturbance in the force. He closed his eyes searching out what was wrong. A moment later his eyes flashed open as a cold feeling of dread over took him. It was her. He was instantly off of his chair and across the room. Lifting his hand he used the force to slam open the mechanical door so fast it caused the officer standing on the other side to nearly jump out of his skin. The man looked as if he would rather be facing down an angry rathtar than where he was standing at the moment.

"WELL?!" Kylo demanded causing him to cringe.

"S-sir the girl has escaped." He said as quickly as he could with sweat dripping from his face. "We are not yet sure how she escaped...But we do know that so far she has killed five stormtroopers."

Kylo stared long and hard at the officer before him. So much so that the officer began to think he had escaped the wrath of Kylo Ren. But then it happened, with a loud roar accompanied by Kylo's lightsaber buzzing to life, he turned around and began a viscous attack in his quarters. Bits of furniture, sparks, and feathers flew everywhere as he destroyed everything within his reach. Finally he stopped and turned to look at the officer over his shoulder who was frozen in fear.

"Anything else?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

The officer looked ready to turn his own weapon upon himself.

"B-because she has taken lives aboard the Supreme Leader's ship..." He stammered. "He has commanded that all blasters be changed from stun to lethal. The Supreme leader has commanded she be brought to him alive...or dead.."

In a flash Kylo Ren seemed to teleport across the room and grabbed the officer. His gripped tightened around the man's throat as he lifted him off the ground in his anger.

"You listen to me..." He growled from behind his mask. "Shut..down this ship..We are floating in the middle of space no where near any planets that she can escape to. The only way she can get away is by sneaking onto an outgoing ship. Shut down every bay, do not let any ships land or take off...Search the entire ship, and if you find her...do not open fire...notify me immediately...do you understand?"

The man nodded so vigorously that for a moment he thought he broke his neck. Then Kylo Ren released him and shoved him hard to the side nearly sending him to the floor as he passed by. Kylo hardly felt his feet moving beneath him as he tore through the corridor. He was furious with everything. He was furious with her for attempting to escape. He was furious with Hux because he knew that should he find her in time Hux would attempt to use this as an excuse for her to be placed in his charge. He was furious with Snoke for commanding the stormtroopers to use lethal weapons on her and thus jeopardize their chance to find the resistance and Luke Skywalker before it was to late. But most of all he was furious with himself. First for not going to back to check on her, second for being so affected by her and her memories, and most of all he was furious with himself for worrying about her at all. She was a prisoner with information he needed, end of story. If he were able to find her before it was too late there would be no more talk of her being changed to an ally. He was going to rip the information he needed out of her and then have her executed...and that was IF his anger didn't get the best of him and he destroyed her himself before presenting her body to Snoke.

* * *

Isla was in a panic as she jumped into a tiny alcove hid among the shadows just as a squad of stormtroopers jogged around the corner. She was lucky they weren't very aware of their surroundings. She took that moment to breath and to try to figure out what was going on and what she was to do next. She had to find a way to a hanger to steal a ship. But whomever helped her escape seemed to be driving her on a specific path that was not the same one she wanted. From the time she made it out of the interrogation room. Someone had been directing her every move.

Every time she had made it to an access door that lead closer to a hanger it would refuse to open. Then a second later another leading in a different direction would open to her. Part of her was worried that she was being lead directly into danger. But then something strange had happened. A door had opened for her to find two stormtroopers laying on the ground as the ones outside the interrogation room were. Then not long after she had rounded a corner to find another face down in the hallway.

The first time it had happened she grabbed one of their blasters to take with her. She made sure it was set to stun. She detested killing even if it was an enemy. She was not a killer. She did not even wish death on the man who had hurt her the most. She closed her eyes to center herself. She needed to find a way out of here. She turned to glance out in the hallway to make sure that no one was coming. Then she took off around the corner. Ahead of her she saw two access doors and another hallway. She quickly ran to the first door. It refused to open. She turned to look at a small screen that would give information on where she was. This door lead directly to hanger seven. But as usual it was locked.

"Come on please," She begged turning to look around. "I have to get OUT!" she cried as she ran a hand through her wild spiral curls. "Who are you and where are you leading me?"

Then she had a thought. Maybe she could rewire the door to open for her. She quickly reached up to rip the control panel from its place in the wall. Then she heard the sound of the other access door opening. Not what she was hoping for but it would do. She had to keep moving. She gave a huff and ran from the door around the corner to see where the other door lead. Suddenly a blaster shot whizzed by her head barely missing her. She found herself staring into an entire squadron of stormtroopers coming through the door.

She turned and ran down the hallway as fast as her legs would carry her. So much for whomever was helping her. They were actually leading her to her death. SHE WAS GOING TO DIE, she thought to herself as she continued to run dodging blasts that zoomed all around her. She could see a dead end ahead of her. This was it...She was going to have to turn and fight. She stopped and whipped around firing her own blaster as quickly as she could. She saw two of the soldiers in the front hit the ground only to be stepped over by five more all aiming their weapons at her. She closed her eyes and fired again as they pulled their triggers. She waited for the blasts to hit her and end this horrid nightmare.

* * *

"Isla hurry up and get inside! We have to get down into the cellar!" Her mother cried from the door of the inn where they lived as her small seven year old daughter struggled to pick up the large basket of food they had bought at the market earlier.

As usual the great storm had come seemingly out of no where. One moment what seemed to be a distant cluster of clouds would cover the sky in darkness the next. Homes and lives were constantly lost during these dangerous storms. Lightning flashed across the skies and powerful winds ripped through the village as the little girl continued to struggle with her burden. She had to get it inside or the landlord would be angry with her grandmother. He was a mean man constantly asking so much of her family. So while her mother cleaned the inn, and her grandmother cooked the food for the patrons of the inn, Isla had made it her own job to take care of the food and make sure everything was stocked and fresh...even though she did sometimes steal a bite of the delicious fruits. She tried to help as much as she could. Suddenly the royal blue scarf that covered her head blew off releasing her long fiery curls into the wind.

"Oh NO!" Isla cried as she turned to chase it.

The scarf had been a welcome home gift from her grandmother when they first came to live in the inn. She had always treasured it and wore it every day to cover her hair as the landlord didn't like the color. He said it was a bad omen. Isla raced after the scarf as the wind carried it out of the inn yard towards the villagers scrambled to lock down their belongings outside. A land speeder pulled up near the inn. Luke Skywalker and his apprentice a tall gangly twelve year old Ben quickly disembarked and set about tethering the craft to the ground and covering it.

"Do not stress yourself over it Ben." Luke said looking at his frustrated apprentice. "Using the force to control object is difficult but you will learn. You need to let go of your anger and frustration because it will not aid you. You can control an object...not the force...Now come we need to take shelter.."

"ISLA!"

The woman's voice caught the attention of the two men and caused them to turn around to see the little girl bring her foot down on the scarf at the base of a large tree. Just as she leaned down to pick it up a crackling explosion hit above her as lighting struck the tree. A loud groaning sound began as the large tree began to topple over. Ben's eyes widened as he watched the tree began to come down right where she was standing frozen in terror. He took off as fast as his long legs could carry him towards her. She was his little shadow always following him around and asking him about his training or to read to her or even to share snacks she had stolen. Sometimes she could be annoying because she couldn't always keep up..nor would she go away. But he had still grown quite fond of her. Fear gripped as he ran pushing him onwards. He felt like he was moving in slow motion as he watched the tree come down. He had to do something. Suddenly his hand shot out towards the tree and he focused all of his energy on using the force.

Isla couldn't move. She felt like she couldn't feel her feet had stopped working as she watched the tree coming closer and closer. She knew she should run but she couldn't. So instead she closed her eyes and covered her face. Suddenly she felt herself lifted off the ground and her eyes shot open. Just above her the tree seemed to be hanging frozen in mid air. Then it came crashing down sending her and Ben rolling across the ground. Ben wrapped his arms around her and positioned himself so that he hit the ground first. A moment later she was pulled out of his arms by his master who leaned down and pulled him up by the arm and pushed him towards the inn.

"That was exemplary Ben...you did it!" He cried as they ran together with him holding Isla to his side.

"Oh thank you THANK YOU LUKE! Thank you for saving her!" Isla's mother cried as they entered the inn and slammed the door shut before making their way to the cellar where everyone else was.

Ben stomped over to a corner to sit by himself on a bench. He was furious. Why did she thank his master? HE had been the one to save her daughter...He watched as everyone fussed over the girl and his master to make sure they were alright. Typical everyone always looked up to his master the hero...no one ever noticed him...not even his parents. It was always 'listen to uncle Luke.', 'Ask uncle Luke.', 'What do you think uncle Luke would have done?' It pissed him off. Who wanted to be like uncle Luke? Not him...if he had to be like someone...he wanted to be like his grandfather. It was the one thing he and his uncle agreed on. They both admired Darth Vader. Whenever his uncle spoke of him he always said how strong and powerful he was. The entire galaxy feared him. Ben wanted to be like that. There was always a hint of awe in Luke's voice as he spoke of his father.

Suddenly Ben felt as if he were being watched. He turned to see a pair of deep blue eyes staring at him from the other side of the bench. Ben wasn't in the mood to talk or tell stories. So he turned his back on the little girl. Isla crawled beneath the bench. Ben turned to glance over his shoulder to see she had disappeared. He looked around the room for her before he turned back to see her standing inches from him making him jump. He glared at her and turned back around to present her his back.

"Go away Isla," he growled. "I don't wanna play right now..."

Isla stuck out her lip in a pout and almost turned around to leave. Then she had a thought and climbed up to stand on the bench and wrapped her arms around his back leaning as far as she could over his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me...you're my hero!" She said in her sweet little voice.

She released him and turned around to jump off the bench. Ben turned bright red an put his hand to his cheek where she had kissed him. A small grin played at his lips as he watched her scamper away around the cellar to cause mischief. Several hours later when the storm had finally ended, Luke Skywalker walked over to see the two children snuggled together in the corner soundly sleeping. Isla was tucked up to Ben's side beneath his arm with her head resting on his shoulder while his chin rested on her head. Luke gave a smile to the pair. That little girl was something else. It was hard not to adore her. He wondered if his own daughter were anything like the little fireball before him.

* * *

Suddenly Isla felt something grab her arm and pull her through a door she hadn't noticed in her desperation to escape. She opened her eyes to see the blast shots frozen in the air right where her body had been a second before. Then the door closed and she heard the blasts hit the wall on the other side. She turned to see who had pulled her out of the way and her eyes widened as she stared into the mask of Kylo Ren. She released a scream and attempted to raise her blaster only to have him activate his lightsaber and slice the gun from her hand. He used the force to slam her back against the wall like a rag doll before he stepped up to her putting on hand over her shoulder by her head and the other holding his lightsaber so that the blade was pointed inches from her face.

"Did you really think I would let you escape me?" He asked in a low robotic growl.

Isla's eyes were wide as she shrank away from the lightsaber. She could feel his anger rolling off of him in waves. She was terrified but she refused to let her fear fuel his anger. She swallowed her fear and put on a mask of cool confidence, and surrounded herself with a calming aura to keep control of her own emotions.

"Did you really think I wouldn't take the chance to escape if it was given to me?" She asked glaring up at him.

Kylo Ren gripped his lightsaber harder as he leaned in until their heads were inches apart and she could feel the cool metal of his mask close to her lips. Though as he leaned in so did his lightsaber to the point she could feel the heat crackling against the tiny hairs on her neck. Kylo glared at her through his mask, fighting to remain furious at her. But even then as he stared down at her he could feel his anger slowly dieing away. He couldn't deny that a rush of relief had hit him when he had stomped through the door to see her on the other side. But then he saw blasts whizzing past her and her close her eyes. He instantly reacted. When he did it had triggered a memory somewhere deep within his mind that he had long since forgotten. A memory of the time before he was Kylo Ren. A memory of a little girl chasing a scarf in a storm...he did remember her...

"Do not think that because you have some sort of power of emotions that you have ANY amount of control over me.." He growled. "I am Kylo Ren, master of the nights of Ren and soon to be a master of the force itself...I am not some boy you had some crush on as a child...That person is dead...He was too weak to survive... I am no hero..."

Suddenly a different emotion washed over him like a cool breeze. He could see her stubbornness change into something else. Her eyes seemed to change from a stormy ocean that could drown a man to a lighter blue like a sky that brings the rain . She was sad.

"You were to me..." she whispered quietly.

Her words caught him off guard and made him pause from the slew of angry threats that were about to pour from his mouth. He took a step back and looked at her as if he had never seen her before, even tilting his head. But then suddenly a new voice spoke interrupting them.

"Well well well," General Hux said coming up the hallway behind them with a squadron of stomtroopers at his back. "It seems to have happened to you again...All of the girls you find just keep...running away..." He said with an evil grin before his eyes turned towards Isla. "So this is the girl I've heard so much about...my "sister" He said looking her up and down. "She does look the part I must say..."

Kylo Ren's anger surged back to life inside of him and he turned around to face Hux pulling his lightsaber away from her and held it at the ready down by his side.

"What was that you said general? I don't think I heard you properly." He growled in a threatening voice.

Hux whom had been staring at the girl turned his eyes back to Kylo and puffed up his chest.

"Stand down Ren...I am under orders to bring the prisoner to the Supreme Leader immediately."

* * *

A/N

Soooooo I hope you enjoyed! I LOVE LOVE LOVED writing the flashback. I really wanted to have Kylo have his first remembering of her happen before everything goes to hell. It will make it that much more intense. I also love writing for Hux...he is such a conivng ass and I love it! He alwaysncomea in at the worst times. I really enjoyed writing Ben's inner thoughts as a child to give kind of my interpretation of what he might of felt as a child especially in regards to Luke. Also yes I was making a reference to Rey. I personally believe she is his daughter. It may be true it may not be..but either way that's how it is in my fic...thats my story and I'm sticking to it. (Runs for the hills)

Next chapter we will see Isla and Snoke meet for the first time as well as her interaction with her brother. We will also see what happened to her in the past and what Snoke's judgment is on her future. I know I've said this before...but next chapter will be Really REALLY dark so be warned. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hi guys, I would like to apologize for the delay. As I said before this is getting into some of the dark content I mentioned and this chapter took me a bit longer to write than what I thought it would because I kept going back to rewrite several pieces. So as an apology this is an extra long chapter for you. Again warning this is quite a dark chapter in content and the next chapter is only going to be worse. I would like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed you guys are amazing and I cannot thank you enough for supporting me in this crazy story. I would like to give shout outs as usual to my awesome reviewers. **HiddenMirrors** **,** **booklover1798** **,** **Noah of luck,** **Caranril** **,** **Kylo Ren Emily Skywalker** **,** **ThatGirlWhoLovesKylo** **,** **Montana,** **Guest, and** **everlastingtrueromance**. To **Ali Daisy, WhitskersOnKittens, and ToxieDoxie** I wanna give a special shout out to you guys for your awesome reviews. They definitely made me tear up and I can't thank you enough for your kind words. So anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Isla's eyes widened as she saw her brother for the first time. She looked at him in shock like one who was looking at a ghost. She felt her heart begin to pound as if it were going to jump right out of her chest. Her breathing quickened as she felt what might be a panic attack wash over her. She thought she could handle facing her brother after all of these years. Apparently she had thought wrong….She hadn't expected him to look like the man of her nightmares...The same eyes, the same evil smile...He even had the same aura about him. Memories washed over her like a storm taking her into a past of horrors. She didn't know what to do. Her insides screamed for her to run and hide. She had to get away. But there was no running, not anymore.

In front of her Kylo felt her fear reappear and surround her like a frigid bubble. He turned to glance at her over his shoulder and saw her physically trembling as she stared at her brother. Part of him wondered what was going on through her head at seeing her brother in the flesh for the first time after so many years. Then she did something that was even more strange than the fear she showed at seeing her long lost brother. While keeping her eyes locked on Hux she took a step towards Kylo so that her body was mostly concealed behind his larger frame. Kylo turned to look at her more fully and saw the terror in her eyes.

Was she...hiding….. behind him? Kylo's interest was piqued. What was so terrifying about the man before her that she took refuge behind the man who had just been holding a lightsaber to her throat a moment before. What made her feel that he would protect her? Did she not realize that he and Hux were allies?...well...sort of…not really….Did she even realize what she was doing? Had it been a conscious decision to seek sanctuary behind him or had she done it out of reflex in her fear. Kylo actually felt somewhat insulted that she was more afraid of that insufferable man than she was of him. With him she fought to hide her fear. With Hux she was openingly showing it and letting it consume her. That annoyed him more than a little.

Yet there was another part of him...the part that he wanted to destroy that felt...proud..that she had sought him out even unconsciously for protection...and in that pride something sparked within him. Some small feeling that he had not felt for a very long time in a far away place. It made him feel small spark caused him to turn around to Hux and barrel up like some angry beast protecting its kill. Had he not been wearing his mask Hux would have seen a satisfied and taunting evil grin on his features coupled with a look of determination that promised pain if he dared to come any closer.

The longer the silence reigned between the three the angrier Hux grew. This was not the reaction he was expecting from her. Surprise yes, caution yes, perhaps some awe at finally seeing her general of the First Order brother certainly, But fear? That was unexpected...and infuriating. Was she mad? He had just saved her life from that imbecile barbarian Ren who was about to cut her down with his fiery stick and she was hiding behind him? How dare she show such disrespect to her own flesh and blood! He had wanted her to run to his arms so he could push her away to his loyalty to the first order yet take her hand as he escorted her to the Supreme Leader to show he remembered the love they had for one another as children and to reassure her that he would do everything in his power to protect her. He had it all planned out in his head. Kylo Ren turned back around to face him. He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to stand his ground against the man. But he stood up a bit straighter and squared his shoulders sending Ren a glare that burned like the sun.

"Did you not hear me?" He demanded. "Stand aside….." Then he turned his head to the storm troopers on either side of him. "Take her.."

The stormtroopers immediately stepped forward shaking Kylo Ren out of his mind. What was he thinking. She was a prisoner and the enemy. He was NOT her protector. He buried the feeling that had been sparked deep down with the rest of the feelings he hoped would soon disappear so that only darkness was left. He deactivated his lightsaber to let them pass and kept his eyes on Hux as they grabbed her.

"No NO!" She cried and struggled against them. " LET ME GO!"

The storm troopers grabbed her arms. Kylo Ren refused to turn around to look at her but he could feel her anger growing to mix with her fear. The stormtroopers dragged her back passed him and up to Hux who looked her up and down.

"Shall we….little sister?" He said with a sarcastic smirk.

Isla glared up at him. Her chest heaved as she fought to control her breathing. Having a panic attack now would not help her. She knew this trial would come and she would have to face him again. She had to think of something to say and quickly.

"Bo-Bo," She said suddenly as she continued to stare him down "...You look just like father….".

General Hux froze stared at her as if he had never seen her before. There was only one person in the galaxy who had ever called him that...and it was his sister. As a child she had not been able to say brother..so instead she had taken to calling her older brother Bo-Bo was even more reassured that this was his little sister. His anger was quickly replaced by a gushing of love. Perhaps seeing him had been too much of a shock for her feminine delicacies and that's why in a moment of insanity she had taken refuge behind Ren. Their mother had been a delicate lady as well. It was a mistake anyone could make.

"Thank you," He said proudly with a smile and turned to lead the way to the Supreme Leader.

It was sign enough for him to fight for her once more. She needed a protector from Snoke and from Ren and he was determined to leave the great room with his little sister happily in his care.

"That wasn't a compliment.." She whispered before she continued struggle against the stormtroopers who had to physically lift her up to carry her down the hallway.. "LET GO OF ME! PUT ME DOWN!"

Kylo Ren didn't move as the group continued down the hallway. He took a moment to collect himself. He needed to be careful around her. Already he could feel the feelings of the light fighting their way to the surface. He had to stay in control. He had to fight off and stand guard against them…. against her. No matter how calm she made him feel or how powerful. He had to keep his anger up against her. He looked down at the ground. The sooner she was gone the better. Then he could move on with his life. Suddenly something caught his eye and he leaned down to grab the remains of the blaster she had carried when he saved her. There was something strange about the weapon. He studied it for a moment before he realized what it was...The blaster was set to stun. That was strange...If her blaster was set to stun…then how had she killed five stormtroopers? Beyond that how had she even escaped the room she was locked in? Even when he had his first encounter with her she had only managed to break free of her bonds. How had she gotten out of the room?Then he heard her voice once more.

"Did you really think I wouldn't take the chance to escape if it was given to me?"...

He stared at the wall thoughtfully before he quickly stood and stormed down the hall. He had to check something before going to the great room. He had an idea...that someone had helped her to escape.

* * *

Snoke felt presence of the girl far before the doors to the great room opened allowing the group lead by Hux to enter. She was a powerful empath indeed. He felt his own fingertips trembling with the anger that she brought with her. Her rage quickly filled the room as she continued to struggle against the soldiers who carried her tiny body along. Snoke was impressed that she continued to fight even when it was obvious there was no escape and resistance was futile. A moment later the doors opened and Kylo Ren entered walking around the girl to take his place beside general Hux. The storm troopers struggled to keep their hold on her before finally giving up and setting her roughly on her feet.

"OW" She cried as she landed before she viciously ripped her arms away and jerked around to sweep her arm across their helmets smacking them both hard in the face in one hit.

"I'M A LADY!" she roared before she turned around and walked herself forward.

The stormtroopers were stunned and shook their heads before they quickly recovered and rushed up to grab her arms again. Kylo Ren rolled his eyes at their idiocy before he turned a careful eye upon her, in case she did anything foolish. Hux watched her as well with a the hint of a grin at the corners of his mouth. He was already quite proud of her. She had the family spirit. When he convinced her to join their side he was sure that she would be a great prize for the First Order.

"Well, well, well," Snoke said quietly, "The infamous Isla Hux, the lost sister of the first general of the First Order, the pride of the Enlightened, and the personal protector of Luke Skywalker himself….I had no idea I had such an honored guest on my ship. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Isla swallowed her fear and replaced it with her own anger and hatred before glared at him not even bothering to hide her disdain.

"Oh please...the displeasure is all mine. I never thought I would have the dishonor to meet the Supreme Sphincter of the First Order."

Kylo's lightsaber sprang to lift and he pointed it at her as his anger surged at her insult. He didn't care who it was he would not allow anyone to insult his master in any way.

"Be careful with your words…." He growled. "Remember who you are standing before…..I have killed for less..."

Even Hux glared down at his sister. Though he had to admit he was impressed at her guts if not her words.

"Show respect for the Supreme Leader of the galaxy…."

Isla turned to glare up at her brother before she turned a wary eye to the lightsaber only inches from her face. Then she turned back to look at Snoke who stared down at her for a moment before he began a grotesque chuckling at her.

"You are as witty as you are beautiful my child.," He gushed before turning to Kylo. "Calm yourself my son…" Then he turned to Hux. " You never told me your sister was so charming…."

"I had no idea myself…." Hux said attempting to keep up his guise of believing that she was an imposter. "That is….if she is my sister…"

"Oh there is no doubt of that…" Snoke said looking down at his general. "...This is your sister to be sure…."

"Then how did she survive childhood when I was told she had died?" Hux demanded turning to look down at Isla.

"We will come to that in a moment. But first I would like to know how you managed to escape your cell and kill five of my best soldiers?" Snoke said turning back to her as well. "I have never had a prisoner escape my command center before. I am interested to hear how you managed it."

Isla glared up at him but said nothing. So Kylo Ren deactivated his lightsaber and stepped forward.

"I believe someone helped her to escape." He said matter of factly.

This realization caused everyone in the room except Isla to freeze. Hux's eyes widened in surprise. Snoke said nothing but leaned on his hand thoughtfully.

"Do you have proof of this?" he asked.

"When I found her she had a blaster that was set to stun. Which last I checked was not able to kill a stormtrooper. On my way here I had the security footage to her cell checked. It appears that someone let her out and killed the stormtroopers. The footage right before her release where the stormtroopers were killed has been corrupted. All of the footage of the kills has been tampered with. The only footage that was recovered was the footage of her finding the stormtroopers after they were already dead."

"So someone from the resistance is aboard the ship who helped her…" Hux said turning to one of his stormtroopers. "Have the entire ship checked. They are more than likely still here hoping for another chance to rescue her."

Snoke kept his eyes on his apprentice before he reached a long thin crooked finger out to him.

"You believe that she was helped by one of our own." He said quietly. It was a statement not a question.

Kylo Ren nodded. " I do….Whoever helped her had to have intimate knowledge of this ship to be able to tamper with the security footage and to know where the stormtroopers would be stationed."

"That is preposterous!" Hux growled.

He refused to believe that there were more traitors in his ranks after the stormtrooper who went rogue. He would not allow that to be an option. Not after the punishment he had suffered the first time. He would not have another blemish on his name.

"Sir," He said turning to Snoke. "The men aboard this ship are the best in the First Order. There is no way that any of them would dare betray you or me…"

Snoke looked at his general carefully. There was a silent thought in his eyes as he scrutinized the man before him.

"Indeed…" He said quietly. "Then I wonder who it was who helped her….We shall have to investigate further once we have discovered what valuable information she holds."

He turned back to stare at Isla thoughtfully. She stared right back at him unafraid.

"Let me tell you what I do know about your family, general." Snoke said turning to Hux. "You want to know what happened? It is a simple matter of deductive reasoning."

General Hux nodded. He very much wanted to know why he had lost the two people he had cared about most.

"It is common knowledge that your father was a ruthless general. He was one of the best in the empire. I am sure this carried over into his personal life as well."

"My father was very strict with his family as he was with his army." Hux said standing up a bit straighter. "He raised my sister and I with a firm but gentle hand. We were punished and rewarded when we deserved it."

Isla huffed at that comment. Both Snoke and Kylo glanced at her. Snoke could not hide the grin that played at his misshapen features. He did love a good intrigue.

"As by now I am sure that you understand that your sister and mother did not die...they ran away." Snoke said smiling down. "After doing some research I discovered that twenty years ago a woman chartered a passage on a ship off of your planet with her five year old daughter. Now I am sure this was not an uncommon occurrence. But the captain of the ship noticed something strange about this particular pair. He wrote in his captain's log how beautiful the pair were with their fiery red hair, how the woman seemed to be in a hurry and really didn't want to speak to anyone around them….He thought it was strange how the child slept the entire voyage off of the planet and the mother kept her wrapped tightly in a dirty blanket in her arms...and it was only when the woman tried to get off of the ship with her daughter before their port of call that he noticed the bruises and cuts on her face. He tried to stop them. But they disappeared into a crowd never to be seen again…..Now I have to wonder...What happened to this pair for them to charter a ship in the middle of the night in the condition they seemed to be in?"

Hux felt anger rising within him. Though he wasn't sure exactly what he was angry with. "My father never raised a hand against my mother...He always treated her as a gentleman should treat a lady. If he did lay a hand on her it was because she foolishly stood in the way of his anger. Probably something my little sister did to provoke him...in which case she deserved whatever he gave her."

 **~BAM~**

In a single moment Isla jerked free of her captors and closed the space between her and her brother. She balled up her fist and punched him as hard as she could sending him tumbling to the ground. He actions even surprised Snoke who sat back in his chair. Isla stepped forward again as if she were going to attack him. But this time it was Kylo Ren who stepped forward to grab her arms.

"BASTARD!" She roared as she lunged at him again. "THAT MAN WAS A MONSTER…. Do you have any idea what he did to us?! What he did to me?"

Kylo pulled her several feet backwards and then slammed her back roughly against his chest holding her arms tightly. Even he had been surprised by her sudden outburst. Though in this particular instance he couldn't fault her. He would had done the same thing if not worse had Hux said anything of the like to him. He cared nothing for his own father as his actions had proven. But no one...not even Snoke dared mention anything about his mother.

"Bitch!" Hux growled as he climbed to his feet and wiped the blood from his nose.

He stepped over to her and slapped her face as hard as he could throwing her head to the side. Isla cried out and began to struggle against Kylo once more.

"Calm down," Kylo whispered next to her ear.

Isla slowly stopped to struggle at his words and when she felt the cool metal of his mask pressing against the back of her head and neck. Kylo waited until she completely stopped struggling and stood seething at her brother. She felt strangely calm with her back pressed against his chest.

"Do you remember the blue room?" She demanded looking back up at Hux.

Hux froze and looked at her carefully. The blue room had been one of the spare bedrooms in their home where their father threatened to take them should they misbehave. Thankfully he had never been taken there. But his sister had been a frequent visitor to its dusty royal blue walls. He had to admit that even he had wondered at times what she did to deserve punishment. She seemed like such a well behaved child. Yet frequently his father would come and grab her by the arm and drag her screaming to the room.

"Would you like to know what really went on in there?" She asked with tears welling up in her eyes. "From the time I was three years old until the day mother walked in on him"

Hux felt a feeling of dread wash over him. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. No there was no way.

"You're lying…" He whispered. "Father would never….."

Isla nodded. Tears freely streamed down her face. Seeing her like that...and hearing the accusation...even the thought of his father doing something like that to his baby sister...to any child...was despicable. Hux felt as if his body had frozen in place. He couldn't handle this information. It couldn't be true. Kylo Ren felt her body shivering against his as he held her tightly. Even he felt disgusted as the words about what happened fell from her lips. He was of the darkness but even he had a code. There were things in this galaxy that one simply did not do. This was one of them. The idea of what happened to her made his blood run cold. This was not information he wanted to hear. There were more pressing things they needed to find out from her. More important...and less sickening things. He turned to Snoke.

"Is this information really necessary for our mission master?" He asked.

Snoke had been silent this entire time watching the drama unfold before him. He wore an evil smile. This was quite fun to him, and informative. He was taking in information to use against her in the near future. He already had a plan about how he would use her. Kylo Ren's words shook him out of his thoughts.

"Of course it is. To learn an enemy's weakness you must learn their past. Knowing where they have come from is the key to knowing how to break them." He said with an evil grin. Then he turned back to Hux. "After your mother and sisters' supposed deaths...do you know what happened to your father?"

Hux turned to Snoke and slowly shook his head. "I was too busy with my schooling. I know that he spent the rest of his days in a home. He died before I graduated. I never spoke to him again."

Snoke shook his head and gave an evil smile.

"You should really be more aware of your surroundings general. Your father spent the rest of his days in an institution when he was found with a child he had kidnapped. It seems that the rest of your family at least on his side paid to have it covered up due to the shame of having a man with such a mental condition amongst them. They were the ones who faked your mother and sister's deaths."

Hux felt as if his entire world was falling down around him. The voice of the supreme leader sounded so far away. How had he not noticed? His father was a monster. Hux couldn't comprehend what was happening. His entire life...had been a lie, and now his sister… No wonder his mother had fled with her. No wonder they had hidden, and he...he had let this happen. He should have known. He should have stopped it. Hux felt his anger flare. He should have killed that man. He should have protected her.

Snoke sat with a satisfied grin watching both Hux and Isla's pain play out before him. This was quite entertaining. But it was far from over. He turned back to Isla as she stood still being held back by Kylo Ren.

"Now that we know of what happened to you….I would like to know how you came to be in the Enlightened? How did you come to be their most valued soldier...and how you came to be the personal guardian of Luke Skywalker? More importantly Where are they now, and where is the resistance?"

Isla glared up at him. Her stormy blue eyes plainly saying that she refused to tell him anything.

"I will not ask again child." Snoke said in a dangerous voice.

"Please tell him." Hux said looking at his sister with glistening eyes. "Don' make this any harder on yourself." He did not want to see her in any more pain, and he knew the damage that Snoke could do.

"Unlike Ren, I do not normally give the chance of answering my questions on one's own. I It is a weakness in him that I am working to squash out. I prefer to simply take what I want." He said to her causing Kylo to stand up a bit straighter and attempt to control the anger he felt at his weakness being pointed out. There was no harm in giving someone the opportunity to avoid pain if possible. Snoke glanced at his apprentice feeling his anger surge at his words.

"But knowing your abilities as an empath I am giving you this one and only chance. Tell me what I want to know...or your mind will be the price of your insolence." He growled.

Isla still said nothing. She refused to betray her family. She glared at him. Snoke could feel her anger and determination surround her like armor.

"You will try…" She whispered.

"Very well," Snoke said waving a hand. "Bring her to me,"

Kylo Ren gave a sigh and pushed her forward keeping his arms gripped tightly on her arms. He had known this was coming. But part of him held out hope that she might co-operate. But he knew deep down she would never give in. She was stubborn and fiercely loyal. It was a trait he admired in her. He wondered what it might have been like to have her loyalty. But that did not matter now. If she did survive this she would not be the same. No one ever was.

Isla struggled against him as he pushed her forward. But he was a lot stronger than she was. When she was only a foot from Snoke, he leaned forward and reached his hand out to her face. Part of her thought about biting his fingers off. But with Kylo Ren holding her she thought better of it. She needed her strength for this battle. Suddenly she felt Snoke entering her mind. She quickled used her training given to her by Luke Skywalker to close and lock all of the doors in her mind. A burning pain appeared and quickly escalated as if her brain were growing too big for her skull. The intense pain surprised her and threw her off of her defense against began to whimper and then cry out.

"Do you really think you can keep the information I want away from me?" Snoke demanded.

She could hear his voice all around her. It was as if he were everywhere. The pain became worse and a stream of blood began to run from both of her eyes. He was trampling through her mind like an angry stampeding rathtar ripping her to apart. Hux watched helplessly as his sister screamed from the invasion of Snoke in her mind. He wanted to stop him from hurting her. But he knew if he did it would mean his life, and that wouldn't help her. Kylo Ren held tightly onto her as he felt her knees buckle. He moved one of his arms to wrap around her waist to keep her upright. He knew right now she wasn't fighting back. If she were going to survive this she would need to fight against him. She had to fight for her survival. Fight him, he thought to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Fight him back! Defend yourself!

Suddenly Isla's eyes opened. The whites of her eyes were blood red. Snoke looked into her eyes as blood began to run from her nose and the side of her mouth. She began to fight back against him. She battled against him in her mind and began to send the pain that he was causing her back to him. She did not know where she was finding the strength to fight through this pain of him trying to rip apart her mind. But she was determined to fight through this. Snoke simply laughed at her.

"Do you really think that you can cause me some sort of pain that I don't already endure on a constant basis?" He demanded as he began to concentrate harder. He wasn't searching for information any more. Now he was simply trying to rip her mind apart to see what she was made of. "You will have to do better than that."

Isla gritted her teeth as he intensified his power. "Very well,"

She began to use a part of her power she had never used before. It was something she had never hoped to use in her lifetime. Luke had cautioned her against never using it unless she absolutely had to. She wasn't even sure if it would work. But she had to try. She took the pain that Snoke was causing her and sent it back at him...But this time she began amplified it two fold. Suddenly Snoke's eyes widened. A low moan escaped his lips that became louder and louder until it quickly became a horrified scream…

* * *

 **A/N**

Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realized it went to a couple of dark places. Trust me from here it is only going to get worse. I hope you liked what I did with Hux and Isla's history. I know its a bit darker. I also hope you like how I portray Snoke. I tried to keep him as much in character as possible. But at the same time I am trying to show just how evil he is. I also wanted to show a little bit of how bad ass Isla is while still being delicate at the same time. Next Chapter we will see what happens for this battle of the minds between them. We will also see what Snoke was able to discover from her mind as well as what he intends to do to her from here. Originally this was all to be one chapter but I simply had to separate it before it became too long. Let me know what you guys think. I can't wait to see your thoughts and I will be posting the next chapter very soon! XOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Hi guys! I wanted to thank everyone for their positive reviews of the last chapter. I will be honest I was really really nervous about publishing it due to the content. This chapter while not as dark as the last is gearing up for the next chapter which is going to probably be the most dark chapter in the entire story. Originally this chapter and the next were going to be one long chapter. But again I decided to split it up because I am a sucker for details and I wanted to see what you all thought of this chapter as it is gearing up for what is going to happen next. Luckily the next update will come out very soon possibly even sometime in the morning depending on what you guys think of this chapter, it is already written but I might change a few things depending on audience reaction and I am still doing a few edits on it.

Thank you thank you so much for all of the reviews. You guys are so awesome and I love that you love Isla. I am always paranoid about making an OC too Mary Sue. But really she is one of my favorite characters I have probably ever created. I love that she is such a match against Kylo Ren. They are going to have some great interactions further in the story. But I also love how they calm one another down. She calmed him down in the chapter before last when he was dead set against killing her and last chapter he calmed her down when she was struggling against him. I love love love it.

Shout outs to all of my awesome reviewers **booklover1798, LoveToTheFandoms, Long May She Reign, taytayfanatical, Noah of luck, Kylo Ren Emily Skywalker, and Anne**

Super Shout outs to: **WhitskersOnKittens, Caranril, ToxieDoxie, LieNina** for your absolutely amazing reviews.

 **Whitskers:** Your review was probably my favorite for this chapter. I don't know if she is better than Padme..-fans self- But I am so glad you like her. That is one thing I did like in creating her was that from everything she has been through and everything she is about to go through she is still very strong and stays true to herself. That is one thing we will really see her over coming in the future especially after this next chapter between her and Kylo Ren, and that is one thing that I think Kylo Ren admires her for.

 **Caranil:** I am glad you noticed that about their background. One thing I did want to show was that Hux had no idea because he was just a kid and alot of times in situations like that kids have no idea and they can't possibly fathom someone they trust doing something as horrible as that or if they do know they simply block it out. I did want to keep it as real as possible.

 **ToxieDoxie:** I am glad you like Isla. I always love reading your feedback on my story. I am super excited for the interactions to come between Kylo Ren and Isla. They are definitely going to be interesting because they are both such strong characters. I am also glad you like how I am developing Snoke I have been worried about my characterization of him for that very reason that I didn't have alot to go with.

 **LieNina:** Thank you so much for your awesome review I am glad you love the story and the way I am writing it. Kylo Ren was such an awesome complex character that I thought it only fair to give him a complex relationship and story if I were going to write for him.

Again thank you to everyone for your awesome feedback, favs, and follows. They encourage me more than anything else. I know I am being very long winded. Anyway I hope you like this chapter as it is gearing up for what is coming. Please let me know what you think and I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible!

* * *

Chapter 7

Snoke's scream echoed around the great room as the battle of the minds continued between the girl and the Supreme Leader. Time slowed down to a stop as they struggled in battle and what was only a few fleeting moments seemed to be an eternity to everyone in the room. Isla's body was began to seize in Kylo Ren's arms. But she did not let up her attack. She couldn't. Too much was at stake. Snoke was starting to look no better than she was as blood began to run down his own face. But he also refused to let up. Both Kylo and Hux were unsure of how to react. No one had ever lasted this long against their master let alone attempted to fight back. Isla felt her body failing. She couldn't last much longer.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed

With the last ounces of her strength she surged her power to send one final blast of amplified pain at Snoke that threw him back into his chair with a cry.

"Supreme leader!" Hux cried rushing forward to check on his master.

Snoke lay against one side of his chair gasping for breath. He released quiet groans as he fought to remain conscious. He had not anticipated the power the girl had. He did not realize she had the power to send back any pain that was caused her and then amplify it. Hux gently grasped his arm to check his pulse. It was weak but steady. Then his eyes turned to his sister who hung over in Kylo Ren's arms hidden by a curtain fiery hair. He wanted to rush to her. But he was afraid of what the Supreme Leader might do were he to see such a display of loyalty to her and not himself. Hux needed the Supreme Leader to see him as loyal if he were to have any hope of getting her out of here. But he needed to know she was alright. His eyes turned to man who held her. But Kylo Ren did not see him.

Isla's body had gone completely limp in his arms as she collapsed and hung like a rag doll. When their mind connection was broken he had dragged her back from his master a few feet for extra security. For a moment he wondered if she was still alive as he could feel nothing from her. But then he felt her chest heaving above where his arm was wrapped around her. He carefully leaned her back against his chest and with his free hand reached over her shoulder to gently grasp her cheek and turn her face to the side to look up at him. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him from behind long thick lashes. Her eyes were still bloody except for the vibrant blue that stood against red. It took a moment for her to focus on him. When she did she thought she saw him give her a small nod. Using his thumb, he wiped away the blood that streamed down her face from her eyes and nose. Then he slowly trailed his thumb and across her lips to wipe the blood from her mouth as well. She closed her eyes and lay her head against his chest. Suddenly their attention was caught by the Supreme Leader's groan that turned into an evil chuckle.

"You really are magnificent." Snoke whispered with a gasp. "I cannot wait to see what you will do for the First Order when properly trained."

"I will never serve the First Order." Isla growled as she attempted to stand on her own.

"Oh but you will…." he said with an evil grin showing blood stained teeth. "Whether you are willing or not…..it makes no difference to me..."

"What are you going to do with her Supreme Leader?" Hux asked. There was a mixture of concern, and distance in his voice. It was becoming harder and harder for him to hide his feelings for his sister. Snoke set his evil twinkling eyes on the girl before him before he began to speak.

"She has just attacked the Supreme Leader of the First Order.."

"BUT-" Isla tried to interrupt.

"A CRIME THAT WARRANTS DEATH!" Snoke roared cutting her off. He began to cough and spit up a bit of blood that ran down his chin before he resumed his calm exterior.

"But…..She has information pertaining to Luke Skywalker and the resistance as well as the Enlightened. I was able to discover several locations from her mind that could lead us to them. Beyond that she also has powers that make her too dangerous to release, and she has seen me and my command center. So….she is to valuable to kill, to dangerous to release...and there is no chance that we will be able to turn her to our side...that was obvious from her mind….so...What should we do with her?"

Snoke stroked his chin for a moment before he turned and motioned to Hux to lean down to him. He whispered something into his general's ear and then sat back. Hux turned to look towards Ren and his sister before he stood and slowly walked over to the large wall where many black cabinets stood.

Isla fixed Snoke with a glare. But there was a hint of fear in her blood covered features as well.

"What are you going to do to me?" She demanded repeating her brother's question.

"Its not what I am going to do to you….."Snoke said with a grin. "It is what HE...is going to do to you…." He said motioning to his apprentice.

Kylo was caught off guard by his master's words. What did he mean what HE was going to do? He really wanted nothing more to do with the girl. She was quickly starting to cause more trouble than she was worth with her powers and the feelings she was stirring within him. Isla turned once more to look up at the man who still had his arms wrapped around her. She quickly found her balance and threw his arms off of her before she stumbled away. Ren looked from his master to the girl and back again. He squared his shoulders and stood his ground.

"What is thy bidding my master?" He asked trying not to focus on the girl retreating away from him with an accusatory glare.

Hux returned from the cabinet carrying a black velvet box. He carefully set the box down on the Supreme Leader's lap before he backed away to stand beside his sister. He reached out to gently take her arm to look as if he were holding her still. But then he wrapped his other arm around her back and pulled her to his side in a comforting manner. Isla slowly turned her eyes to look up at him and he glanced to the side to look down at her. She wasn't sure what he was doing or if she could trust him. But he seemed genuinely bothered when confronted with what really happened in their past. But now was not the time to gauge her brother's character. She had a sinking feeling that something was coming...something that was going to change her life forever. She had to keep repeating to herself that she had chosen this. This was her doing...for the Enlightened...for Luke….for the resistance….and most importantly….for him...

"Come to me Kylo Ren," Snoke demanded prompting Kylo to walk forward until he loomed over the Supreme Leader in his chair. "I have a gift for you."

He said as he opened the box. Inside, nestled among crushed velvet were two thick circular devices one larger than the other. Snoke reached in to take the smaller device and held out his hand for Kylo Ren to present his hand. he said as he wrapped the device around Kylo Ren's wrist.

Once it was snugly in place he gently pressed the side of the device that a click and a small light came on that glowed red. Kylo fought not to cry out as he felt needles from within the device shoot into the skin of his wrist. He sucked in a deep breath. He had no idea what sort of device this was and he was liking it less and less. But he would trust Snoke. He knew Snoke always had his best interest at heart.

"Thank...you...master…" He said through gritted teeth from behind his mask. He could feel blood trickling down his hand from the device.

Snoke nodded. "Do not be mistaken Kylo Ren...This is not the gift I am giving to you...no..that gift is much more precious...bring her here…" He said motioning to the stormtroopers who stepped forward and grabbed Isla pushing Hux out of the way as they pulled her forward to the Supreme Leader's chair. Isla struggled against them helplessly.

"This is just an ancient piece of Sith technology thought to be lost in time." Snoke said proudly as he stroked the larger device. " It is the last of its kind, the likes of which has not been seen for hundreds of years...But in its prime this device brought some of the most powerful jedi to their knees. One of which was arguably the greatest Jedi of all time. It was he who demanded the destruction of these devices after being a victim in his youth. I managed to save one of them and kept it hidden until now."

"What is its purpose?" Kylo Ren asked though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Enslavement." Snoke said simply.

Isla's eyes widened at the men before her. No, there was no way she was going to allow this.

"I AM NO ONE'S SLAVE!" She roared.

She had enough of this. She suddenly swung back her foot and kicked as hard and as high as she could. Her kick hit the stormtrooper squarely in the face sending him to the ground. She used the momentum from the kick to turn around kick the other stormtrooper just as hard causing him to fly backwards. She turned and took off running to escape the room. Kylo Ren quickly put up his hand to stop her. But Snoke beat him to it. He held out his old gnarled claw.

Suddenly a strange red lightning sprang from his hand to shoot across the room and hit her squarely in the back causing her to scream out. She fell to the ground just before she had reached her brother and began to writhe as the lightning tore through her body. Hux stared down at her, horrified. This was a power he had never seen the Supreme Leader use before. Isla screamed and flopped around on the floor as the Supreme Leader continued to shoot her with the red lightning. An evil smile danced across his disfigured face as he watched her flop on the floor. It had been too long since he had been able to use his own power. Finally he stopped and Isla went still. Her body slightly smoked from the electricity that had ran through her body.

Kylo Ren said nothing during this time. He simply stared down at the girl on the ground. She had brought this on herself. She was so stubborn. She was only making it harder. But he knew her life was about to get a whole lot worse. Slavery had always disgusted him. He had no interest in taking her as a slave. It would only be a burden for him. The idea of her execution was looking more and more appealing. If nothing else it would be a mercy killing for her….But part of him was excited to see what this device would do. Sith technology had always intrigued him, and if this helped him get the information from her that would help him complete his grandfather's mission..Then it couldn't be completely bad to use it.

"As I was saying…." Snoke said using his sleeve to wipe another stream of blood that ran down from his nose. "The gift I am giving you ...as I am sure you have worked out...is her...I want you to take her and get the information we need on Luke Skywalker, the Enlightened and the resistance...use her as bait if you have to….and..I want you to turn her into a weapon for the First Order."

"But Sir.." Hux suddenly interrupted. "Is Kylo Ren really the man for the job. He has already allowed her to escape once…"

"And then he captured her again…" Snoke said turning to his general with a glare. "You could never use this device general as you have no talent of the force..and you cannot be trusted with your sister...I know you that you went to see her against my orders...just as I know SOMEONE helped her to escape…"

Hux's eyes widened. How did the Supreme Leader know he went to see her? He had been so careful. Then an idea hit him. It was the way the Supreme Leader spoke...surely he didn't..

"Surely Supreme Leader you don't think...that I helped her to escape…" He asked helplessly. He was quickly losing hope of taking back his sister.

"I don't know...general…" Snoke growled. "Did you?"

Hux said nothing because he knew he had no proof that he hadn't other than his words. But they were all he had.

"I would never betray you, Sir," He said emphatically.

Snoke stared at him for a moment. "Whether you did or didn't is yet to be seen. But either way she must be punished for trying to escape and whomever helped her must be punished by seeing her fate."

He picked up the larger device and held it out to Kylo Ren.

"You must be the one to put this on her…" He said looking up at his apprentice. "And only you can be the one to take it off of her."

Kylo Ren took the device and looked down at it. Inside the device he could see little glimpses of silver. So it had the same needles that would stick into her neck as they had his wrist. His hand twitched as he held the device. He still felt the pain of the needles every time his hand moved.

"What will happen when I put it on her?" He asked.

"Once she has been completely bound to you she will commit to you every wish and whim. She will not be able to speak out against you, or harm you, or disobey you or she will be caused pain unlike anything you can possibly imagine. Her powers, her thoughts, her feelings, her body will be yours to command. With them you will train her to be a weapon that can cripple our enemies. Imagine putting her in front of the enemy and without even lifting a finger causing them so much pain and dispair that they submit to our rule..or should you chose it...turn their own weapons upon themselves." Snoke said in a satisfied voice.

Kylo Ren felt a rush of excitement at those thoughts. The idea of using her power to cripple their enemy. He could just see it in his mind. Causing Luke to feel so much dispair that he fell to his knees before him. The thought of causing that girl and the stormtrooper so much pain that they turned their own weapons upon themselves. The satisfaction he would feel when he finally cut down the last Jedi and watched the First Order take over the galaxy. They would lead the universe into a glorious new age with her at his side….Kylo Ren quickly snapped at of his thoughts.

"What must I do to complete the binding?" He asked turning to look at where she was slowly beginning to move on the floor.

" That is the best part my son…" An evil smile spread across Snoke's features as he spoke. "You must take her...and break her...mind... body... and soul.."

A/N

So I hope you guys liked this chapter. We are gearing up for some serious intensities this next chapter. The next chapter we will see how Snoke intends for Kylo Ren to "break" her though I am sure you have already guessed what is about to happen and if you haven't go back and read the last chapter.

I have to admit I do love the struggle that both Kylo Ren and Hux are having when it comes to Isla. I did a little girl squeal when I wrote Kylo looking down at her and cleaning her face and running his finger across her lips. I love love love how he is trying to hard not to have any feelings for her but they are just kind of happening...and he's all like I DON"T LIKE HER and we are all over here like "yea right dude..." Then with Hux I love that he is trying so hard to show his loyalty to Snoke while still trying to be a brother. I still love Isla in all of her fiestiness. She has just been mind tortured and she is still fighting. Poor Kylo Ren is going to have his hands full with her lol.

I was doing some research on the old starwars universe and was reading about some crazy twisted Sith technology which is where I came up with the idea of these devices. I wonder if any of you can guess who the greatest Jedi might be who was a victim of one of these devices. After doing some research I found out that this particular Jedi did suffer some ridiculous tortures at the hands of the Sith long ago (hundreds of years ago when he was quite young actually) So the idea of these devices being used by the Sith on the Jedi is plausible I think.

Anyway please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed and please prepare yourselves because the next chapter is gonna be a doozey. Love you all! Also what did you guys think of my cover art? It was just something quick I put together to have SOMETHING.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Alright everyone, I did promise a quick update and here it is...Again remember this fic is rated M for a reason. This is an extremely dark chapter with sexual content so if you don't like that kind of stuff then DO NOT READ!

A side note with this since I have already had some complaints about this chapter...From the very beginning i.e..the description of the story, and even in the section before Chapter one AND several A/Ns in several chapters before I wrote this chapter I mention that this story is going to contain this scene...I mention it several times. So please don't send me angry notes, and flame reviews about because I did give fair warning. Its not that I condone this behavior I actually really do not. But I am using it as a story device to move the plot of the story along. Because it is not about what happens here it is about what happens after in the story .

Shout outs to all of my awesome reviewers for the last chapter.

 **LoveToTheFandoms, WiseguyJaco, booklover1798, and Kylo Ren Emily Skywalker**

Super shout out to **Anne** for the awesome review.

This was a super difficult chapter to write. I do hope that you enjoy it (well as much as you can) Please let me know what you think.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Kylo asked warily as he turned to look back at his master.

Snoke's grin grew. "Remember you asked me of the importance of knowing her past was? This is it. Knowing someone's past helps us to know their weakness….and how to break them. In order to use this device effectively, you must break your slave's mind, body, and soul. For each being it is different. It is something that rips them apart down to their very core. You once asked me how to have complete power over another being? This is it. I have given you that information you need...You know what to do."

Up until this point Hux had been standing staring down at the body of his sister. This was quickly becoming too much for him to handle. He was honestly starting to wonder if he shouldn't A) Take her and attempt to run, though he knew it would mean death to them both. or B) Take out his blaster and shoot her out of mercy to spare her the pain he knew was coming. He couldn't comprehend what the Supreme Leader was saying. He wanted to give her as a slave to the man Hux hated the most? He knew that Hux had gone to see her? He wanted to use her as a weapon? Hux was feeling more and more helpless with each passing moment. He wanted to help her. He wanted to protect her. But he wasn't sure what to do. Then suddenly he heard Snoke's words. A moment later he understood.

"NO!" He cried out and took a step forward.

"Take him," Snoke said with a small wave of his hand.

"Supreme Leader please don't do this." Hux cried as the stormtroopers grabbed his arms. "YOU CAN'T! There has to be another way!" He struggled against his own men. "Let GO of me! I COMMAND YOU!"

Kylo Ren stood simply staring at his master. It had also taken him a moment for his master's words to register. But when they did he felt his stomach drop out of his body. He wanted him to...what? He turned to look at the girl who was fighting to get up to her knees. He couldn't...He couldn't really expect...

"Sir, I can't possibly…" He began

"Thank me enough," Snoke finished. "I know I am a gracious leader. Enjoy yourself…"

"But Sir," Kylo said looking at the ground before he lifted his head to look at his master. " I cannot do this…."

Suddenly Snoke froze. He slowly turned his head up to look at his apprentice. Kylo Ren felt a cold wave wash over his body beneath his master's stare. Even though he was standing over Snoke. He suddenly felt very small.

"Oh and why not?" Snoke asked slowly. "Are you not thankful for the gift I am giving you?"

"No Sir that's not it at all. I am very grateful for your gift." He said. He had to be sure to plan his words carefully. "But Sir how do we know this will work? This device has not been used in hundred of years, and it was used on Jedi..not a meager girl….Could this destroy her...and the information she has?"

Snoke looked off into the distance mulling over Kylo's words. "Hmmm you do have a point there. As far as I know it has only been used on Jedi…..But she has force sensitivity..and power. So it is a risk I am willing to take…"

Kylo Ren stayed quiet trying to figure out some other issue to not go through with this horrid act. Snoke turned to look back up at his apprentice seeing his hesitation.

"What are you afraid of my son? Does she displease you?" He asked.

Kylo Ren stood up a bit straighter at the question of his fear. "I fear nothing my master...No she does not displease….But I have no interest in…..her..."

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" Snoke asked.

Kylo Ren paused thinking over his response carefully. "I have take a vow of celibacy…." He said plainly. "I do not wish to contaminate my body with her filth…."

"I see," Snoke said quietly before falling into a thoughtful silence.

After a moment he reached up to take the device from Kylo Ren's hands.

"Then I guess we will find another way…." He said plainly.

Kylo Ren felt a surge of relief wash over him. This was not something he had expected to be asked to do. Nor did he want to do something such as this. He had a code, and the idea of forcing himself onto any female...was disgusting.

"I guess I was wrong about you Kylo Ren," Snoke said as he placed the device back into the box. "You obviously do not have what it takes…"

Kylo froze. What did his master just say? He felt another wave of cold dread wash over him. He felt a wave of disappointment crash into him from his master as he looked up at him. Kylo felt himself freeze in place. Surely he did not mean...

"After all Darth Vader would have not hesitated follow his master's commands. He would have taken her and been grateful for the gift his master so graciously bestowed upon him. But that is to be expected...I suppose. ...you have too much of your father and uncle in you…. You have a code that you cling to..it makes you weak….. like your father…..Darth Vader never had such a weakness….But….ah well." Snoke said with a sigh. "Maybe I should have had someone else to be my apprentice instead of you….that other girl perhaps. I am sure she could follow orders when given…"

Kylo Ren's rage surged inside of him. He turned around away from his master to hide his anger. He was not weak. He was not like his father. He had killed what was left of his father inside of him. He was as powerful and as determined as his grandfather. HE WAS NOT A FAILURE! He was definitely better than REY who did not deserve the breath of life that coursed through her lungs. Kylo Ren clutched his fist hard trying not to have a complete temper tantrum. His hand was inching further and further towards his lightsaber. But he knew it would not aid him in this he heard Snoke's voice break through the angry ringing in his ears.

"She still must be punished though…" Snoke said stroking his chin. "I will not allow you to take her since you have no interest...and I will definitely not allow her brother to take her. So I guess I will have to keep her. But she is to wild for me to keep her as she is…..and since you are not up to the task...I guess I am forced to give her to the stormtroopers….I have heard they are itching to get their hands on her...if nothing else it will raise the soldiers' morale...then when they are finished we will see if she will talk and maybe give us the information we seek."

Kylo Ren slowly turned around to look at Isla. If Snoke gave her to the stormtroopers then all would be lost. Then in his head he suddenly had a vision of her being swarmed by stormtroopers. She was screaming with tears running down her face as they ripped her clothing from her body and forced themselves on her from all sides. Grinding, heaving, juices flowing everywhere as they tore into her body again and again. Something suddenly broke inside Kylo Ren. Afterwards he wouldn't be able to remember what exactly it was. Whether it was his anger at his master considering him a failure..or whether it was the idea of lowly soldiers touching something that was meant to be his. Kylo Ren gave a growl as he reached down to rip the device from his master's lap sending the box flying across the floor. He turned to stomp toward the girl.

"NO," Hux screamed. "Get away from her Ren, YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Kylo Ren held out his hand freezing Hux in his place where he was being held by the stormtroopers. Hux stared at him with wide eyes. Kylo glared daggers at him from behind his mask.

"She was never your concern...You wanted her dead…." He growled in a low voice. "She belongs to me now!"

A single tear streamed down Hux's face as Kylo Ren turned to look down at Isla who was fighting to get to her feet. He picked up one leg and kicked her hard in the side causing her to fall over with cry. She turned on her back and attempted to scoot away from him.

"No no please," she cried as he loomed over her. "Please don't do this please…"

Kylo paused as he looked down at her. She looked just as she had in his vision, crying and completely terrified. Part of screamed that he couldn't do this it was wrong. But then another part of him screamed that she was simply a means to an end. She didn't mean anything...

* * *

Ben wandered the halls of the inn searching for the sound of crying that had awoken him from his sleep. At first he had thought it to be the wind attempting to force its way into the old building. But the more he heard it the more he realized that it couldn't be the wind. So he had crawled from his warm bed and began to look for the woeful sound. His search had taken him down into the kitchens where he knew grandmother (that's what she told him to call her), lady Cordia, and Isla slept together in a small room that was once a cupboard. He quietly crept to their room and slowly opened the door. In a large straw bed he saw grandmother and Lady Cordia sleeping peacefully. Well at least someone was he thought to himself. Then he noticed something missing….someone. He looked all around the room for little Isla but couldn't find her anywhere.

Suddenly he heard the crying again and turned to follow the sound to the other side of the Kitchen where the large pantry stood. It was right beneath his room which explained why he heard it so well. Slowly he opened the old creaking door allowing light from the dying fire to cast a soft warm light into the pantry and upon a small crying red ball. Isla sat at the back of the pantry among large jars of oils and wines curled up in a ball with her knees up to her chest and her tiny body covered by a curtain of red. When he opened the door she slowly looked up from where her face had been hidden in her arms. Her eyes were puffy and red from her crying.

"Are you a ghost?" She whispered.

Ben could feel her fear wash over him like a cold breeze.

"Its just me," He said quietly.

Suddenly her fear disappeared replaced warm cloud of happiness and relief at it being him and not one of the undead. Ben slowly made his way into the pantry making sure to leave the door ajar so that light could come through for him to see. He would never admit it but he didn't like the dark and always carried a small light with him that had been given to him by his mother. He tiptoed through the gauntlet of jars and crates to get to the back of the pantry where he leaned against the wall and slid down to sit beside her.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

Isla nodded and slowly leaned over onto him resting her head on his arm.

"Was it the monster again?" He asked.

Isla nodded again and wrapped her arms tightly around his arm. This hadn't been the first time he had found her hidden away like this and crying. Ever since he and his master had first come to live here he had been woken up periodically by her nightmares of a monster who came to drag her away to the blue place as she called it. He would always go and find her wherever she hid which was different every time. He often wondered where she had come up with such a nightmare..or why it frightened her so badly.

"You don't have to be afraid Isla…" He said reaching up to wrap his arm around her. "I won't let any monster hurt you. I promise I'll always protect you even when I'm a jedi. I'll cut any monster down with my lightsaber if it ever tries to hurt you."

A small smile appeared on her tear soaked features.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Always...I promise." Ben said squeezing her reassuringly. "Now come on let's get to bed." He said as he climbed to his feet and began to make his way back through the pantry. Isla's smile disappeared. She didn't want him to leave. She knew if she went back there her nightmares would come back. Please stay with me she thought.

"No wait.." She cried behind him. "Please Ben...!"

* * *

Kylo Ren froze as he heard Isla's voice and was ripped back to the present from a distant memory that had come crashing back to the front of his mind at seeing her crying below him. What was that she had just said? Then she said it again.

"Please Ben," She repeated looking up at him, hoping that maybe calling him by his real name would somehow stop him.

But it didn't. In fact it only made him even more furious. How dare she use that name. How dare she mention him from before. It was her fault. It was all her fault that he felt like this. It was all her fault that he was on the verge of losing everything. It was all her fault his master had lost faith in him. It was all her fault that Snoke was forcing him to do this… IT WAS ALL HER FAULT! Kylo Ren reached down to grab a fist full of her hair.

"Don't EVER call me that again…" He growled viciously in her face. "That man is dead...I killed him...and when I am done with you...You will wish I had killed you too."

He threw her head down backwards and dropped to his knees to straddle her and thrust the collar down on her neck. Isla struggled against him as he clasped it tightly around her throat. She began to gasp for air until the device latched and conformed to the size of her small throat fitting itself snugly to her skin. Kylo Ren touched the side of it causing the familiar click to happen and the red light to flick on. Suddenly Isla's eyes widened and she released a gurgled scream as the thick needles within the device shot forward and sunk deep into the skin of her neck. She reached up to clutch the device attempting to pull it off. But that only made the pain from the needles hurt her even more.

"Very good my son," Snoke's voice said behind him causing him to tilt his head to the side to listen. "Now…..break her…."

Kylo Ren turned back to look down at where she was struggling against the collar. An evil smile appeared on his features.

"Yes..master…"

He reached down to take a hand full of her shirt and ripped it from her body leaving her breasts bare before him. Then he reached down and did the same with her pants so that she was completely naked. Isla struggled against him as he fought to capture her arms. She swung out at him and smacked him hard on the side of his mask. He responded by reaching down and smacking her hard enough to throw her head to the side sending blood flying from her nose and mouth. The hit stunned her long enough for him to grab her arms and pull them above her head. He clutched both of her wrists in one large hand while the other worked to undo his pants beneath the large belt and tunic he wore. Finally he pulled them down and released his member already hardened at the sight of her naked body beneath him.

He scooted down and pushed her legs apart to settle himself between her thighs. Then with one hard thrust he buried himself deep inside her all the way to the hilt. Isla's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she released a scream that seemed to echo through the entire ship. She felt as if he had ripped her apart she was sure of it. The pain was unlike anything she had felt for a very long time. Her body spasmed against his at the invasion. She had not been prepared at all. He ripped into her without any sort of lubrication which made it hurt that much worse. She was in such shock she couldn't even move. Her eyes blurred with tears from the burning pain. He was right...She wished he had just cut her down with his lightsaber...anything was better than this...oh please please let her die.

* * *

Deep in the swamps of Dagobah Luke Skywalker suddenly felt a piercing pain in his chest as he watched his new apprentice train with her lightsaber. He had been watching her attempt to use the force to spar against a small floating sphere remote that shot small blasts that she was attempting to block. The pain in his chest had been so sudden and explosive he had been forced to sit down on a nearby rock clutching his chest.

"Master?' Rey asked deactivating her lightsaber to run to him. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I felt...a disturbance in the force….It was like a piece of my heart has been torn asunder….Someone very dear to me has just been hurt…and badly…" He said as he gasped for air.

"Who was it?" She asked in a worried voice. Surely not Leia she had only spoken to her a few days before.

Luke slowly stood and gripped her arm as they made their way back to the small hut where he and his old master had once stayed during his own training. How long had it been? He had been so caught up in training Rey he had not even noticed…..Isla had not arrived with supplies for him. She was never late on arriving with his supplies. How could he be so forgetful? He had always worried about the girl who was his keeper. She made sure he was safe while he looked for the Jedi Wareal, and made sure he had shelter and food. How could he be so careless to forget her? He made his way to the wall where a scroll hung with the information he needed since he kept no technology that might reveal his location to the First Order. She was three days late. He turned around to Rey with a worried face.

"I need to contact my sister immediately…." He said quietly.

* * *

For a moment Kylo thought that she might make him go deaf with her scream. The metal mask he wore only made the noise worse as it rang his head like a bell. Upon thrusting into her body he had nearly come right then and there as tight as she was around his body and his lack of experience. After a moment he pulled back out and thrust back just as hard and deep pulling another scream from her lips. Then he did it again and again and again. He knew he wouldn't last long. He could already feel his member pulsing for release. Beneath him Isla eventually fell quiet. Her body burned with pain but she didn't seem to feel it. She didn't feel anything anymore. Her head turned to the side as tears ran down her face and her eyes connected with the first thing she could focus on..which happened to be her brother.

Hux stared at her with tears streaming down his face. He swore he could see the life leaving her. Her soul was exiting her body. In his mind's eye he wasn't looking at a grown woman of twenty five...but a small beautiful five year old being taken against her will. In that moment if he could have ripped his own eyes out he would have. He knew he would have nightmares about the scene before him for the the rest of his life. He should have gone with his plan to shoot her to keep her from this agony.

Finally Kylo Ren felt his member twitch before he poured his seed deep inside her. He released a loud growl before he fell on her gasping for air beneath his mask. It was only then that he came to realization of what he had just done. Slowly he leaned back up above her and looked down on her body. She lay there staring off into space her hands still lying above her head even though he had long ago released them. He could feel nothing from her. Her eyes had gone from their normal vibrant stormy blue to a dull grey. She had the look of a corpse. On her neck the light of the collar had turned green to match the light on his wrist that had also turned green.

Kylo felt a feeling of horror and disgust wash over him as he reached down to slowly turn her head so that she faced him. She was looking right at him but she didn't seem to see him. He gently touched her neck and felt a slow and steady pulse. She was alive. But what unnerved him was that he felt nothing. He didn't feel her spirit or any of her feelings. He had expected her to fight back as soon as he released her..but nothing. Suddenly he heard a small voice in his head. It took him a second to realize it was hers. The voice sounded broken as it kept repeating the same phrase over and over again.

"Please...kill me..please...kill me….please….kill me," whispered her inner thoughts.

The sudden feeling of guilt hit Kylo so hard he felt a physical pain in his chest. The bond had formed. She was now his slave. He had done it. He had broken her. But what had it cost him? He wondered. Never had he felt more like a monster than he did at that moment. He had killed innocents before and he hadn't felt guilt over it. But now as he looked down at her...he wanted nothing more than to take it all back. Knowing her history, He knew he had just hurt her in the most horrific way possible... 'What have I done?' He thought to himself.

"It is done…" Snoke said behind him with an evil smile.

* * *

A/N

Soooo yea that happened...I don't really have alot to say on this chapter honestly. I hope you enjoyed? Next chapter we will see the aftermath of what just happened. Please let me know what you guys think! love you all


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

"Hey guys sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I have been busy with work as well as I am recovering from a nasty stomach bug that has been going around, and quite honestly I needed a break after the last chapter. Thank you so much for everyone who supported that chapter and enjoyed it. I know it was hard to read but oh so important to the story line. As always I would like to take all of my amazing reviewers. There was so many last chapter that it would take quite a bit of time to name every single person. So I am going to give a collective shout out to all of you to thank you so much for reviewing my story. I would like to give a special shout out to strongWhitskers on Kittens, Toxie Doxie,/strongstrongReylo2187,/strong strongand Noah of Luck/strong for your awesome long reviews they gave me such encouragement after some of the mean things I have received about last chapter and a particular shout out to strongAnne/strong. Your review honestly made me cry. Thank you so much for those amazing words of encouragement, and thank you for understanding where I am coming from and what I am trying to do with this story. We seemed to have kindred spirits and understandings of what is going on here so thank you so much for your kind words.

"Now to all of the people who have sent me rude reviews. First of all I don't even know why you bothered because you were honestly wasting your time. If you didn't enjoy the story then you could have left well enough alone and been on your merry way. But some of you felt the need to leave bad reviews and not only that you felt the need to be rude. Now I do not mind criticism. I welcome it in fact. But only when it is helpful and constructive. So to those people who feel the need to be rude such as the person who made fun of the way that I write…(Yes I am aware that I am an amateur writer it is why I am writing on an amateur writing website thank you very much) understand that if you write a rude review as a guest it will be deleted, and if you write a rude review as a member then you will be receiving a personal message from me. So please think before you review. I love hearing from each and every one of you but I really do not have time for trolls.

Anyway now that I am done with my rant. Onto the chapter. Actually I lied there is one more issue that I would like to address.

I have many people who have sent me messages complaining about Stockholm syndrome. You all seem to have your own little picket line around my story. So for all of you I have this question moving forward in this story. Is it really Stockholm syndrome if the prisoner had feelings for their captor before hand? By my understanding of Stockholm it is when a prisoner falls in love with their captor during imprisonment...Isla has in fact been in love with Kylo since she was a child...so does it count? Also as you continue along with the story if you would kindly have patience to let me write. I think you will find that I am going to a different dynamic with these two characters than your average Stockholm syndrome story. I made Isla a very strong character for a reason, and even though she is going to go through a rough healing process. I think you will find that their relationship may not be exactly how you expect. Which brings me to my next question. We know that Isla was not the only one damaged last chapter. But who was the person that Snoke was really trying to break. Yes he broke Isla's body. But who is he really after?

Ok three paragraphs in I am going to stop here and get on with the story. I hope you enjoy. I will have the next chapter coming out within the next few days. I hope you ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Kylo barely heard his master speaking to general Hux as he continued to look for any signs of life in the girl below him. Suddenly she began to move. Slowly she turned to her right side away from Snoke and curled her body into a tiny ball beneath him. She crossed her arms over her chest to hide her breasts then she pulled her legs up as high and as close to her body as she could get them before she hid her face in her hands. At-least she was moving.

"Please...kill me," He heard from her thoughts again. "please just kill me, please show mercy..and let me die..I beg you."

Every word caused him to wince. He reached out to wave his hand over her face putting her into a deep sleep. At that moment he wished he could give her what she asked for. At-least then she would not be suffering anymore. It was the least he could do. He was a he tried not to prolong suffering if he couldn't help it. It was a weakness of his, he admitted begrudgingly. He had killed the villagers on Jaku quickly, and his father, and those he interrogated. He made it a point of only torturing them until they gave him what he wanted and no more. He tried to hide his weakness by insisting that it was his temper that got the best of him, and sometimes that was true...but not always. He attributed it to the pull to the light he felt. Her body relaxed as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

He pulled back to button his trousers. Then he stood to face his master, no longer able to look at her broken body. At Least while she slept he wouldn't have to hear her thoughts. That broken voice begging to made him furious all over again. But he wasn't furious with her. He was angry with himself. Snoke had pushed him, and played upon his fears of failure. The man was a brilliant manipulator. It was one thing he admired in his master. He had a way of getting whatever he wanted. It was why he was the Supreme Leader. But what infuriated Kylo, was that he had played right into his hands. He had tried to say no. But he had fallen right into the trap. He had allowed himself to be pushed to the point of fury that had caused him to hurt her.

Yes he had promised her that she would beg for death. But if he were to be honest it was an empty threat. He had been driven by his rage and the possibility of failure. He could not fail in his mission. He had a destiny to fulfill did he not. He knew that people would have to die and suffer for that destiny to be fulfilled. He had promised his grandfather by any means necessary. So why did he have this feeling of disgust? Why did his hands tremble in anger at seeing her broken body lying on the floor? Why did his chest scream in pain knowing that he had caused her unimaginable suffering? He tried to focus on what his master was saying to her brother and not her. If he were going to get through the rest of this encounter then he COULD NOT focus on her.

"I hope you have learned your lesson, general." Snoke said nonchalantly forcing Hux to take his eyes off of his sister. "If you ever disobey me again….I will make you and her suffer as you have never imagined possible more so than what you have seen here."

Hux felt the way his sister looked on the floor. Watching her be broken had also broken him on the inside. He had only just found her again, and discovered the truth of her being hurt as a child. Now she had been hurt again and once again he had done nothing to stop it. But this time...it had been his fault. Snoke had punished her because of his disobedience. He didn't care what Snoke said about wanting to use her powers. This had happened because he had gone against orders to see her. It was all his fault. Hux despised himself. He was so furious at his own weakness in having to see her and not being able to stop his master from punishing her. He didn't know what to do with himself. Part of him wanted to rebel against his leader. The other part did not want to see his sister harmed again because of his actions.

"I promise you sir…" He whispered in a broken voice as his fought back more tears. "I will never...disobey you...again…"

Snoke was quiet for a moment as he stared into the eyes of the young general before him, gauging his sincerity. When he was completely satisfied a small grin appeared on his features and he waved a hand to Kylo Ren.

"Release him," He demanded.

Kylo Ren made no movement though Hux felt the power that was holding him frozen leave his body to allow him to move. He took a step towards his sister. But then thought better of it. He would play the good little soldier for now. He had to, especially now. Snoke then turned towards the stormtroopers.

"Put her on board Kylo Ren's ship in one of the prisoner's cells and give her some new clothes."

The stormtroopers took a step forward towards her before one was stopped by Hux putting his arm out in front of him. He pulled off his outer jacket and held it out to the stormtrooper to cover her in. The stormtrooper looked at him and then down at the jacket before he silently took it./p

"Ever the good gentleman," Snoke said with a smile. "You are dismissed general. I will allow you to say goodbye...because I doubt you will ever see her again…"

The stormtroopers walked over to her and knelt down on either side of her. One gently took her arms and lifted her upper body so that the other could wrap the jacket around her. They dared not say anything. But both had been affected by the events that happened before them. She had won their respect after she had smacked both of them and when they had seen the fight she had put up against the most powerful man in the universe. Then both had closed their eyes to not see the horrific punishment she suffered. No one deserved that in their minds. Once her body was covered they gently lifted her from the ground and carried her from the room. Hux quickly followed.

"Kylo Ren took a deep breath. With her gone the room seemed a bit lighter. The weight on his chest seemed a little less heavy. He didn't feel as if he were suffocating as he stood and faced his master. Snoke beamed as he looked as his apprentice.

"You have made me more proud than I ever thought that I could be of you." He said quietly. "You have proven me wrong, Kylo Ren." he said as he raised a hand to point as his apprentice. "If you continue in this fashion then by the end of your final training you will be even greater than your grandfather ever hoped to be."

Kylo Ren could not help the small pangs of pride swell within him at hearing those words from his master. Though it did not make him smile as he thought it would. It did not make him feel any better about the atrocity he had just committed. It did not make him feel less disgusting.

"By the grace of your guidance." He mumbled through his mask. "I will not fail."

"Good," Snoke replied. "Now go, I will send you coordinates to the places I discovered in her mind. Search them, use her to find Luke Skywalker and the resistance before its too late. In the meantime you will train her to use her powers for the First Order. I expect regular reports on your progress. Have fun with her, she is yours now to do with WHATEVER you wish"

"Yes, master," Kylo Ren said through gritted teeth as he turned to walk away.

"And Kylo Ren.." Snoke said causing him to stop short and his foot to slightly slip. "If she dies...You will have failed. Do you understand me?"

Kylo heard his master's words. But he did not respond. He couldn't. His attention had been caught when his foot had slipped on the floor causing him to look down. What he saw made his mind go black for a moment. He stood where her body had been only moments before. Her shredded clothing lay scattered around that spot. But it was the puddle of blood that he stood in that caused his shock. It was every where. He held out his hands to look at them and saw the liquid shine on the gloves from where he had buttoned his pants. The weight came crashing down on his chest once more making him feel as if he couldn't breath. He quickly put his hands back down and gripped his fists as hard as he could. He had to get out. He stepped forward having to concentrate hard to put one foot in front of the other. He had to leave before he lost his temper in front of his master..or threw up...or both.

He stomped out of the great room and all but ran back to his quarters. Once the door slid down behind him he threw himself back against it and pulled off his mask gasping for air. For several minutes he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself and focus his breathing but he couldn't. He felt as if his heart were going to beat right out of his chest.. His entire body violently shook. He looked down at his gloves once again to see the blood. His eyes widened as he saw some of it had gotten onto the silver of his mask from when he had taken it off. With an angry yell he reared back and threw his mask before he stood and flew to the bathroom to release the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

When he finally finished he stood and stumbled to the sink to rinse his mouth out with water to get rid of the sour taste. When he looked up into the mirror he barely recognized himself. His skin was clammy and seemed even more pale than usual. Dark circles rimmed his eyes making them look even darker, almost black. The unhealed wound across his face stood angry and vibrant against his pale skin. He looked all around his reflection searching for something familiar. But he couldn't seem to find it. Then he realized something. In all this time he had not looked into his own eyes. Every time he had come close he looked away. He then tried to purposely look into his own eyes. But after a moment he roared in anger and slammed his fist into the mirror shattering it. He couldn't meet his own eyes. He did not see himself anymore. He did not see a man determined to finish his grandfather's work. He didn't see a man with purpose determined to rule the galaxy. All he saw...was a monster.

* * *

Hux watched as his sister was brought into her cell after she had been cleaned and given new clothing. He had demanded the medical bot look her over and had thrown a fit to be remembered for the ages when the stormtroopers tried to argue with him over it. They dared not speak a word against him. Even though it was going against Snoke's orders. The medical bot had gone over her entirely doing what it could for her wounds before she was cleaned and dressed in new prison garb. She did not stir through any of it.

Then they took her to Kylo Ren's ship and gently lay her on the hard bench that served as a bed in the prisoner cells. The room was dark and metallic with one wall made of a giant two way mirror for observation on the other side. Hux followed the stormtroopers in carrying a large blanket he had taken from his own room during the time she was being looked over by the medical bot. When they laid her down they quickly exited. They knew they should have stayed in the room but after the look Hux gave them they decided their own lives were worth more than it was for them to stay. When the door closed behind them Hux instantly released a breath and his shoulders slumped. He walked over to the bench where Isla lay as if in a daze and covered her with the large thick blanket before he sat down at her side and pulled her limp body into his arms to cradle her as if she were a babe.

"I am so sorry sister," He whimpered as he buried his head into her neck and his tears began to flow once more. "I am sorry that I wasn't strong enough to stop our father from hurting you. I didn't know..I-I am sorry that I wasn't strong enough to find you and mother. I didn't fight for you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you from him. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stay away...Its my fault you were hurt...and I am so sorry." he cried as he completely broke down.

He wept as he had not wept in many years. Not since the day he learned of his mother and sister's deaths. He cried like a man who had lost all hope in a single moment. He cried for her, he cried for himself, he cried for all the time that had been lost for them, and he cried because he couldn't not save her. All of his life he had worked towards bettering himself and his situation. It was the only thing he had ever wanted. But in that moment he would have traded it away to turn back the clock to undo what had been done. If he could he would have saved her from their father. Then things might have been different. Their mother never would have taken her and fled. She never would have joined the enlightened. She never would have been captured by Snoke..and Kylo Ren never would have…Hux tightened his grip around her as he remembered what had happened not even an hour before. His fury bubbled beneath his skin like hot lava at a planet's core. He would never forgive that monster for laying his hands on her. He would never forgive the Supreme Leader for giving the order. He swore on her life that he would avenge her. He would find a way to make them all pay for what they had done.

After what seemed like forever he pulled away from her his furious blue eyes looked towards the door. He knew he didn't have much time. He refused to let her suffer anymore. He refused to let Kylo Ren have her so that he could hurt her and defile her again. He had failed her once. He wouldn't let it happen again. He turned back to look down at her sleeping face and his eyes softened. She had become everything he hoped she would be. She was strong and beautiful. She was perfect. She did not belong in this galaxy. It was unworthy of her. He refused to let that monster have her as a slave to use as a weapon. He gently lay her back on the bench and took her hands to place them on her stomach. A soft smile crossed his own pale features as he gently smoothed her hair out of her face. He promised the Supreme Leader that he would never disobey again. Snoke had granted him permission to say good bye, and that was what he intended to do.

"I love you my sister." He whispered quietly. "You deserve so much better than this. If things had been different.." He began to choke up again, but quickly shook his head to steady himself. He didn't have much time. "I promise you we will meet again, in another place where we will both be happy. I promise I will find you, and we will be a family again…"

He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he slowly reached down to place his hands around her neck and began to squeeze...

A/N

Ok whew yes I realized this chapter just ended on another intense note. Yes I know I'm putting Isla through the paces. But again she is strong for a reason. I loved writing for Kylo for this chapter and showing his reaction to what he has just done. I had a reviewer for last chapter strongReylo2187/strong who hit the nail on the head when they mentioned that Kylo is not a fully formed bad guy. He is very torn between light and darkness and so when I was thinking of the concept for this story one question that I asked was what if he was forced to do something that he legitimately did not want to do. Yes he had no problems killing his father. But that was an end. He just killed him and it was over with. But with this he actually made her suffer and now he will have to look at her and interact with her and be reminded of what he did. I really wanted to explore what that might do to him as a character who was not completely dark as well as someone who had history with the person and who was even his mind innocent. So anyway please let me know what you think. I know this is a cliffie. But like I am already working on the next chapter and it will be out in the next three days. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

 **I'MMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Ok so first off my sincerest apologies for my absence. Life got in the way as well as I developed a serious case of writers block. It took me a while to develop how I wanted these next few chapters to go as far as how Isla would react to what has happened as well as the the other characters. It was a very delicate and difficult decision. But I am pleased to say I have finally hashed it out and over the next few days you will be receiving a few updates before I go into a steady schedule of posting at least once a week. Thank you for all of the reviews and encouragement you guys are the best and I hope you like this chapter. It was rewritten about five times. There may be a few grammatical mistakes bc I really wanted to post before work. But I will return to fix them lol. GAAHHHHHH It feels so good to be back! :D**

* * *

After breaking the mirror in his bathroom Kylo Ren ripped off all of his clothing and bandages to step into the shower. He didn't even bother to turn the cold water on choosing instead to stand under the scalding water while his body protested in pain. Good, he thought to himself. The more pain the better. Maybe if he was lucky the water would peal off his skin. That might be a good start to atone for his recent actions. If nothing else it helped to take his mind off of what had happened. But not really if he were honest to himself.

His thoughts wandered to all he had done in the past few days. First with killing his father, something that had been both easier than he had thought..and much harder. Though he really held no love for the man after years and years of training beneath his master, he had hesitated in that final moment...and nearly failed. There was a single moment where he had almost released his lightsaber and gone with the man he had once called father. He so longed to see his mother...But thankful he had come to his senses and went through with his master's command. However, he couldn't fight the feelings of sorrow and loss that bubbled up in him now. Han Solo had at one time been his hero...before he had sent him away to train beneath his uncle ...before he abandoned him.

Then there was Isla. Kylo closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall of the shower. He could not even bring himself to think of her. What he had done to her..there was not even a word to describe that atrocity. He was the master of the Knights of Ren. Even though he longed for the power the dark side could give, he had a code that he was suppose to live by, and he had thrown it all away for the sake of his mission. He thought back to what had happened. He tried to tell himself that it was for greater good. He even used the excuse of he had done it for her sake so she would not be thrown to the stormtroopers. He tried to reason that it was a necessary evil. But in reality there was no excuse. There was no justification. He had taken her soul and ripped it to shreds. His actions alone were abhorrent made even worse by the fact that he had let his anger take hold of him and pushed him to make take her pain to a new level .

The scenes replayed in his mind. He winced as he saw himself smack her to the ground and how he smiled at the pain and terror in her eyes. Kylo released a roar and punched the shower wall until his knuckles bled. This had been his first time with a woman. But it was not how he had imagined at all. Not that he had ever really planned to give his virginity to anyone. But not this way. That was something he had always been taught was sacred. Yet not only had he had been tricked into throwing his away in a fit of rage, he had ripped a girl's away from her in the worse possible way. This was only made worse by the fact that he knew her, she had remembered him, she had even used his name. She had onced loved him and depended on him to chase away the nightmares of her dreams. Now he had become one them. How much had he worsened her pain? How much could he have spared her? How could he face her again? Why did her pain make his entire body scream in agony? Why did he even care?

"Grandfather.." He whispered out-loud.

He was on the verge of repeating his usual prayer to his grandfather begging for guidance, begging him to show him the power of the dark side. But when he opened his mouth...those were not the words that fell past his lips.

"Could you have really done this? Would you have done this to grandmother if your master had commanded it?"

* * *

Kylo stood in the shower until his skin finally went numb and the scalding water no longer affected him. Then he finally stepped out and sought out once more the safety of his dark clothing. He threw the blood stained clothes he had ripped off into the incinerator before carefully cleaning the blood from his mask until there was no trace of the insulting liquid. In the past he had been proud when he had seen the blood dripping from his mask. It reminded him that he was a powerful warrior and a fierce killer. But now he scrubbed at his mask so hard he thought for a moment he might scrub the black right off the metal. After that he slowly left his room and made his way towards the bay where his shuttle waited to carry him to his ship. When he finally disembarked from the shuttle onto the star destroyer one of the officers waited patiently for him at the bottom ramp.

"Sir we are ready for departure at your order." The man said politely. "Also the Supreme Leader sent over a number of things taken from the prisoner's ship. He commanded that you look through them to see if they had information that could help you in your journey."

"Very well. Have them taken to my quarters" Kylo Ren said looking around. "Has the prisoner been brought aboard yet?"

"Yes Sir," The officer said. "She has already been taken to the prisoner's corridor."

"Is she awake?" He asked as he began walking forward out of the bay.

"Not to my knowledge, Sir."

Then she had not woken from the sleep he had put her under. He had been concerned that she might.

"Good. I want you to have the medical officers sent to her quarters immediately." Kylo said as the bay doors opened and he continued down the corridor.

"But Sir-" the officer began.

But Kylo Ren stopped and turned so quickly towards him that the officer nearly ran into him. The officer looked panicked as he stopped short and his eyes widened. Kylo stepped up to him and glared down at the man through his mask causing the officer to cower and sweat to instantly start pouring down his face.

"Yes?" Kylo growled dangerously bearing down on the other man. "Tell them that I will be coming to inspect the prisoner's condition soon and if I find a single bruise..or cut...or even a hair out of place on her..I will hold them and YOU personally responsible, and you will pay for it with your lives.."

Then he turned and stomped away leaving the officer scrambling for the nearest communication line to carry out his orders. Kylo turned around the corner and paused for a moment as he saw General Hux walking towards him. Of all the people in all the galaxy this was the last man he wanted to see. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts about the events of earlier and the girl he had completely forgotten her brother. Now a new wave of guilt came crashing down on him like a storm. He held no love for this man to be sure. But he would not wish this fate on anyone that he could think of even Hux. He had just discovered his beloved sister was alive after thinking her dead for most of his life only to find out she had been abused by their own father. Then he had been forced see her viciously raped right before his very eyes by an ally that he despised. Even if he had helped her to escape her room, in Kylo's mind he did not deserve this, no one did.

Slowly he began to step forward again. Hux had not seen him yet. He seemed in a daze as he slowly walked down the hall. He reminded Kylo more of a ghost as he glided along. His face was paler than usual but his eyes were bright red and puffy. He moved slowly with his shoulders slouched and his head hung. He seemed to be staring at his hands that were out before him. He did not look at all like the well trained officer that Kylo hated. He looked as broken as his sister. Kylo wondered what he was thinking as he approached him.

"General Hux.." He said in his usual robotic voice.

Hux did not respond but simply continued to walk forward until he was nearly beside Kylo.

"Hux.." Kylo said again putting out his hand to stop him.

Hux finally stopped walking and slowly lifted and turned his head to look at Kylo.

"You destroyed her.." He said quietly. "You and the Supreme leader."

Kylo said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"She was all I had left...I had just found her again...and you took her from me...my only family...and now she is gone." He said in a broken and empty voice.

"She is still your sister. " Kylo tried to reason. " But even you yourself denied her. You were going to have her put to death for being a traitor."

"That would have been a kindness…." Hux whispered.

He stared at Kylo with a deadpan face. But his eyes burned with a bright furious blue that Kylo was sure would have incinerated him if they had the power to. They reminded him of Isla's furious blue eyes when she had attacked him for the first time. Then the image changed to one of her dull grey eyes staring up at him like those of a corpse as she lay beneath him causing a cold shiver to run across his body. He could not deny the General's words

"You have...broken..her," Hux struggled to say. He turned his eyes to the ground for a moment. Then raised up again to look at Kylo with a look of death on his face. "Now I swear on her grave...that I WILL..break..you.."

Kylo just stared at the other man. He was not sure what to say to that so he remained quiet. Any other time he would have laughed at the man's threat and returned with his own..but in this case...He expected no less. Then Hux's words rang through his head once more and he tilted his head.

"She is not dead General...I did not kill her…"

A single tear trailed down Hux's face as he shook his head.

"No," he whispered and brought his eyes up to meet Kylo's, "... I did"

The two men stood in silence while Hux's words echoed through the empty corridor. Kylo felt his blood run cold and his heart drop from his chest. Anger suddenly seized him causing him to lunge forward to grab Hux's collar and lift him several inches of the ground.

"You are lying," his robotic growl quickly became a primal roar. "TELL ME YOU ARE LYING!"

Hux barely struggled as he hung in the air. His blank face slowly tilted down to look at Kylo. There was almost a manic look in his eyes.

"She is gone…" he whisperd.

Kylo brought Hux back down close to his mask his deadly aura almost physically crackling around him.

"If she is gone….you will not be far behind her." He said before he forcefully threw Hux into the wall of the corridor and stormed off towards the prisoner's quarters.

Hux lay in a crumpled pile against the wall.

"She is gone Ren!" He cried as he slowly leaned up. "ISLA HUX IS DEAD!"

* * *

Kylo was moving as fast as his body could carry him without breaking into a sprint. His body buzzed in fury..and panic. No no no, she couldn't be dead. If she was all was lost. His mind rushed through what might happen should he find her not alive. His rage boiled beneath the surface of his skin. He couldn't think about that. His mission everything he had worked for would be gone with her if she were. No he did not want to think about failure..or her death, not after everything else…. and not before he had the chance to…..Kylo shook his head no..she wasn't dead..He would not allow it to be a reality.

Ahead of him the guards stood outside the prisoner's door. He flew past them barely allowing the door to open before he ducked beneath it. A moment later he was at her side. As before he could feel nothing from her which caused a feeling of dread to seize him. He leaned down over her and put his hand to her throat to check for her pulse. At first he felt nothing. But then he felt an ever so slight thump thump..thump thump. She was alive. Kylo felt a wave of relief wash over his body and allowed his shoulders to drop. Now he could see her chest moving ever so slightly in her sleep. He sat down on the side of her bed to catch his breath while he looked her over.

She looked like a fragile glass doll, like the ones his mother had kept in his childhood. She would always keep them hidden in a chest locked away in their home. He had once asked her why she kept them. She told him that they reminded her of long ago when she was a child. Before she became a general. They made her happy. She never showed them to anyone else not even his father. She had always been afraid Han would laugh at her for keeping them. Kylo had thought she was afraid that they would make her look weak. But to him watching his mother protect those dolls made her seem stronger. She locked away the things she wanted to protect and never allowed anyone to take them from her. They were her secret treasures.

As he looked over Isla's body he took note of every cut and bruise. Each one seemed to stab into him. He knew she was his enemy but at that moment he wished he could take them away away from her, especially the ones that could not be seen. His eyes trailed up to her face and paused. His brow furrowed in irritation as he saw dark new bruises on her neck. Where had those come from. He had not put them there. Slowly he leaned in towards her face to get a better look at the bruises. His fingers reached out to gently turn her face to give him a better view. His anger surged if Hux put these here he would make him pay for every single one…

It was at that moment a pair of blue eyes flashed open to stare at him. Kylo's gaze quickly shot up to meet hers. For a moment silence hung in the air as he stared down at her and she stared at the mask above her. In his mind Kylo was desperately searching for the words to say. But he never got the chance. Isla stared at him for a long moment before she opened her mouth and released a loud horrific terrified scream that echoed across the ship.

* * *

A/N

Again I hope you enjoyed. Things are only going to get more intense from here. Next chapter we will see Isla's reactions and inner thoughts and how Kylo will respond to it. ooooooohh its gonna be GOODDD. Thank you for reading and please leave me your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **Hi guys thank you so much for welcoming me back with open arms. I do appreciate each and every one of you. I'll be honest this chapter was hard to write which is why it took a bit longer than I wanted. So to make up for it to you I have written an extra long chapter. Originally this was going to be split into two chapters but I wasn't satisfied with any place to leave off so here you are. Thank you so much for each and every one of my reviewers. Your reviews encourage me to keep going more than anything else. So anyway wanting to keep this short. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be back for small mistake editing. But I did want to get it published. ENJOYYYYYY**

* * *

Chapter 11

(Earlier)

"I love you my sister." Hux whispered quietly. "You deserve so much better than this. If things had been different.." He began to choke up again, but quickly shook his head to steady himself. He didn't have much time. "I promise you we will meet again, in another place where we will both be happy. I promise I will find you, and we will be a family again…"

He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he slowly reached down to place his hands around her neck and began to squeeze. Her neck seemed so small in his large hands. He probably could have reached completely around her tiny throat with only one. But now was not the time to think about that.

He began to squeeze harder and watched as her face began to turn pink and then red. At first she did not move. But then her brow began to wrinkle and she began to slowly toss her head back and forth as from a bad dream. Her face was starting to turn from red to purplish and finally to blue. She unconsciously opened her mouth to gasp. But still she slept.

Hux gritted his teeth and began to shake from squeezing his grip as hard as he could. It would not be long now. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he released a small cry. Suddenly a tiny hand came up wrap around his wrist causing him to pause.

"M-mother.." Isla gasped out in a small scratchy voice.

Hux gazed down in horror at her.

"Help..help me." She whimpered as a tear ran down her face. "Mother..."

Then she stilled. Her grip on his hand relaxed and her head slowly fell to the side. Hux finally released his grip. His eyes filled with tears. It was done. He had done it. He had released her. He felt his heart breaking all over again. In her last moments She had cried for her mother..for their mother. Hux released her and collapsed over her burying his head in her neck once more.

"I'm so sorry Isla," He sobbed. "I'm so so sorry."

He knew he should be running but he could not will himself to leave. He knew there would be hell to pay for her death but he did not care. After what he allowed her to suffer he deserved to die and die screaming. He slowly opened his eyes to see her face. She looked so peaceful as if she were still merely sleeping. But already he could see the dark bruises forming on her neck. Already he could feel her body turning cold...or was it his own? He couldn't tell. He continued to lay there and mourn over her body. He cried until he ran out of tears and slowly pulled himself away from her body to stand. Her hand released his and fell limp off the side of the bed. He slowly stumbled out of the room and down the hall.

Several minutes later as Hux was boarding his transport with his guard he heard a horrific scream echoing across the ship and froze. His eyes widened as he remembered the terrified scream his sister had released in the great hall. The primal scream shook him to his very core. But the realization behind that scream was even worse. She was still alive. He hadn't killed her and she was still alive trapped aboard the ship with the man who had tortured and raped her. He hadn't released her.

Time seemed to slow as Hux turned around to run back to his sister. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't move fast enough. But as he went to take a step off of the transport the two stormtroopers ordered to escort him back grabbed him by the arms to drag him back.

"NO," He cried and began to struggle against them. "LET ME GO! I COMMAND YOU!"

They dragged him onto the transport. One reached to activate the door while still holding his arm in a death grip. Hux found against them and reached out in vain as the door closed.

"IIIIISSSLLLAAAAAAAAAA" He screamed as the doors slammed shut.

* * *

Kylo Ren stumbled away from her clutching his ears. One moment all had been silent. He had felt nothing from her. Then she opened her eyes and for a moment the world seemed to stop spinning and time slowed as he stared down her. The next moment she opened her mouth and began to scream so horrifically that the world turned on it side. In that moment her entire body buzzed to life with fear..and pain.

He could not only hear her scream, but feel it as well. She was screaming in terror from her very core and with every fiber of her being. Her scream was so primal that it was almost inhuman. The room turned cold around him from her fear. He felt it crashing down on him like a weight. It forced him down to his knees. His ears rang so that he feared she might burst his eardrums. His head felt as if it were on fire.

Suddenly he felt the ground shake beneath him and felt the entire ship shift. It almost felt as if the ship had taken a hit. But he knew they were not under attack. Not when they were so near the Supreme Leader's command center. Kylo turned back to look at her. Her back was arched off the bed and her mouth was wide open as she continued to scream. It was her...it had to be. She was free and uncontrollably projecting out her fear across the ship. He was sure of it. She must be affecting the crew. He had to stop her.

Kylo struggled to raise his hand towards her. His intention was to put her back to sleep using his power. But her scream in his head was hampering his concentration. He couldn't focus. It as if someone had opened his head and placed a mixer in to scramble his brain. Kylo winced, he would have to knock her out to get her to stop. Slowly he worked his way to his feet. He could barely manage to stand up straight due to his lack of equilibrium. He took a step towards her.

Bump bump bump

Suddenly he heard something strange and paused. That sound, it was coming from her.. It was her heart. Her heart was beating in his brain like a war drum. But it was beating so hard and so fast it was beginning to beat irregularly. Her heart was beginning to skip. If she didn't stop… Kylo stumbled to her side and knelt down.

"Isla you have to stop. Isla calm down." He tried to reason through his robotic mask.

Isla's eyes shot to him but she only screamed louder and threw her arms out to fight him. Her heart skipped again this time even worse. It was him she was terrified of and him telling her to calm down was not helping but he had to make her stop. Her heart was no longer beating as a heart should. She didn't have long. Kylo's anger began to bubble up why would she not listen to him? He was trying to help her.

"ISLA STOP OR YOU WILL DIE!" he shouted as he lunged out to grab her shoulders and shook her violently like a rag doll.. "...I SAID TO STOP!"

At first nothing happened she just continued to scream. Then suddenly the light on his arm band and her collar both turned red. The needles shot into her neck releasing a black liquid that caused her veins to turn black and show through her skin from her neck up into her face. She gasped and her eyes widened. Her scream stopped as the collar tightened around her neck forcing the needles deeper into her skin. She released a whimper as she gasped and choked. Her body began to convulse on the bed for several moments before she fell limp and went quiet.

Kylo just knelt there staring at her. He was unsure of what to do. He seemed to be in a daze. Part of him was relieved her attack on his ears had ended, part of him felt guilty because he knew he had used the device to force her to stop, and part of him wondered if she were even still alive. Behind him the door to the room opened and in rushed the medical staff he had commanded to see her. They instantly rushed to her and began their work.

Kylo slowly climbed to his feet. Everything and everyone around him seemed to be moving in slow motion. He was vaguely aware of one of the officers asking him if he were alright. He waved them away as he turned to exit the room. Behind him he could hear the officers yelling "clear" as they shot electricity through her to jump start her heart again. He heard the thud of her body as it hit the bed again from her convulsions.

"Help her," he whispered as he walked out.

* * *

(Some time later)

"Sir twenty percent of the crew was incapacitated from the girl's attack. She-"

"She wasn't attacking anyone," Kylo growled in annoyance as he stood on the bridge listening to the head officer's report of the damage caused by Isla. "...She was frightened."

The officer looked up at his commander confused before he returned his gaze to the screen before him this time slightly more cautious.

"W-well...regardless of what it was she did.." He said glancing up while Kylo jerked his head towards him in warning. "Twenty percent of the crew is incapacitated. Ten percent are unconscious. Five percent are in the medical wing in critical condition…"

"And the other five percent?" Kylo asked when the officer paused.

Again the officer looked up at Kylo nervously. "Sir..The other five percent are dead..It seems their brains were liquified from..whatever it was she did.."

Kylo turned to look out the window. Honestly he was amazed that she could do such damage. He knew she was powerful but not to this degree. He was amazed he had survived being in the same room when she lost control. There was something about it him feel oddly proud. He truly did understand why his old master chose to train her even if not as a jedi. If gone un-checked or if used in the wrong manner her powers could cause serious damage. He could now truly understand why Snoke wanted to use her as a weapon of war.

"What about the ship?" He asked turning back to the officer.

"The ship took minimal damage.." The officer began.

"But…" Kylo said through gritted teeth after the officer did not speak for a moment.

"But we were preparing to jump to lightspeed when..IT..happened. The pilot was affected and as a result it will take some time and repairs before the ship can safely make it to lightspeed again…"

Kylo's fist squeezed tight and his head jerked to one side.

"What?" He asked very pointedly.

The officer shut his mouth and held his breath in fear. He had been dreading delivering this news to the dark warrior. He knew Kylo Ren's goal was to catch Luke Skywalker and if the ship could not reach their destinations quickly it would make the chase that much harder. He only hoped to escape this encounter with his life.

"We hope to get it fixed-" The officer didn't have time to finish before he was lifted off of his feet by the force and dragged to Kylo's waiting hand to close around his neck.

"How long will it take?" Kylo demanded in a murderous tone.

"We are working as quickly as possible. We may even have the issue solved in a matter of hours." the officer gasped out.

"You had better… You are dismissed." Kylo growled in response before he dropped the officer unceremoniously to his feet and turned away to look out of the massive windows into the darkness of space.

The officer staggered and took several steps back. He began to turn away but then hesitated.

"Is there anything else?" Kylo asked in annoyance.

The officer said nothing for several moments. He was not sure how to put his thoughts into words especially after what just happened. Part of him wanted to run to the nearest escape pod. He felt as if he were simply playing with death at this point.

"Sir, the crew is..anxious." He began. "They are worried of another incident involving the prisoner. We lost fifty men to her...fit. What if it happens again?"

Kylo took a deep breath to hold his composure. The crew had a right to those fears. Even he himself was worried of another incident. As powerful as he was he doubted he could fly the massive ship on his own should she destroy the entire crew, and that was IF he himself survived.

"You need not worry of another..incident. We will take precautions to ensure it does not happen again."

"How can you be sure sir?" the officer asked.

Kylo whipped around to stare at the officer causing him to wince and give a curt bow.

"Yes sir, I will inform the crew." He said before he turned and all but ran for his life.

Kylo turned back around to stare out of the window. He reached out to grab the ledge of the window and leaned against it. His grip tightened to the point of pain on the metal as he thought of his words to the officer. His body was tense with anger and other emotions. His slowly lowered his head and closed his eyes. The incident would not happen again...because he had no intention of going near her ever again...

* * *

(Three days later)

Isla's eyes slowly opened. At first everything was blurry around her. All she could see was a blinding light that forced her to shut her eyes tightly again.

'Where am I?' She thought to herself as she brought her hands up to rub her eyes. 'Did I sleep through my alarm again? Is today a drop day for master Luke? Did I fall asleep at the controls again? Why can't I remember anything?...Did I drink too much again last night?'

The barrage of questions flashed through her head while she continued to rub her eyes and quickly sat up before swinging her feet over the side of the bed and dropping to the floor. She instantly regretted it. Her body protested in searing pain that shocked her so much her knees buckled sending her to the floor like a puddle. She tried to release a cry of surprise but all that came out was a hoarse squeak. Her eyes flashed open wide as panic seized her and she began to hyperventilate.

'Where am I?' she thought again as her head whipped around looking at her surroundings. 'Why does my body hurt? what happened?! She could see she was in a small dark and metallic. She sat on the side of a small bed built into the wall while the other side of the room was a giant mirror, probably two way. The middle of the room held a large interrogation chair. At the back of the room she could see a small toilet with a sink and mirror.

Slowly she climbed to her feet again using the side of the bed to help her stand. Everything hurt from the hair on her head to her toes as she slowly made her way over to the sink to look into the mirror. Leaning on the sink for support she looked into the mirror at herself. A cold shiver ran down her back as she looked at a stranger in the mirror. This...person couldn't be her. A pale ghost like figure stared at her confused with dark red bloodshot eyes. Her lips were bluish and split from dryness. Her neck was blue and black from bruises. Then she looked down at her body. Her body was wrapped in bandages and covered by a thin sleeveless white shirt and thin loose cotton pants. But something was off. She slowly reached down to grasp the front of her cotton pants to pull them away from her to look down at herself. Everything below her pants was dark and discolored. Gently she slid her hand down her body. She could feel her fingers touching herself...But she could feel nothing else. Everything was numb.

Suddenly everything came back to her. Images of everything she had seen and experienced flashed through her head like movie. The questions in her head went away and silence fell over her entire body. A wave of cold emptiness washed over her. She remembered her capture, and being interrogated, and her brother..and Snoke…..and him. Her body began to tremble violently as she recalled his mask. Fear gripped her and she jerked her hand from her pants and opened her mouth to release a scream. But again nothing but a hoarse squeak came out. Her throat burned causing her to reach up to touch her throat. She tried to make a noise..anything..but nothing would come out.

She stumbled backwards against the wall and scrambled into the corner. She slid down wall and curled up into a ball making herself as small as she could and began to sob. She felt dirty. She wished she could just rip her skin off and throw it away from her. Her hair fell all round her covering her like a wavy red curtain. She wrapped her arms around her head and knees. She just wanted to disappear. She felt contaminated. She was no longer a human.

'Please let me die,' she thought inside her head.

* * *

Outside of her cell Kylo Ren stood quietly watching her through the two way mirror. He had heard her begin to stir from his quarters and quickly made his way to the dark observation room beside hers. He had told himself he would not go near her again. But on hearing her waking he had justified to himself that he needed to make sure she was still intact. He still needed her to help him find Luke Skywalker. But there was also a small part of his mind that he tried to ignore that desperately wanted to know she was alright. He didn't want her to be alone when she awoke and remembered what had happened to her.

Another part of him demanded penance. He watched her fall from her bed and eventually make her way to the mirror and finally to the corner. He heard every thought in her mind and it caused him to wince. Every tear every cry for help every bit of pain she felt weighed down upon him. He didn't understand why she was affecting him this much. He had never cared about the pain of a prisoner before. She was his enemy and a traitor period. He was confused and that made him angry. He tried to justify in his head that she got what she deserved. She had lashed out at the Supreme leader. She should be lucky to be alive. Why was he even here!?

In frustration Kylo Ren turned to stomp out of the room to get as far away from her as he could. Then he stopped at hearing her final plea to die. He stood there not breathing for several moments until his lungs protested. His fists clenched at his sides. How dare she ask that of him after everything. He took a deep breath before his shoulders slumped. His anger evaporated from him leaving him feeling empty. He slowly turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder back to window into her room.

"I can't…" he said miserably before he turned again and walked away.

* * *

 **a/n**

 **ok wheewww That was an intense chapter. Keep in mind that this is just their initial reactions. Isla is in shock as of right now and no she cannot talk because of Hux choking her. Kylo Ren is also in shock from everything that has happened as well, and yes he did scare Isla so badly she was sent into a heart attack. Poor girl cant catch a break apparently. so we will delve more into what is of going on next chapter as far as what is happening with the world once the dust settles. I'm excited to see what happens next! I love how Kylo cant stay away even when he tries lol. Also fear not Hux will return..Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

 **Hey guys so I know its been a loooong time since my last update. There is no excuse I do apologize. This is a very dark part of the story that has been hard to write for me. But thankfully I have been finally able to get through my writers block. I will be publishing this chapter tonight and then the next chapter in a day or so. It should be out by the end of the weekend. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I will be getting back to my reviewer shout outs next chapter.**

 **Quick Warning this chapter is very dark. This is an intense and probably the darkest part of the story following the rape scene. Things are going to change for this couple...but they will get dark before they get better. I hope you are able to stick around through it because I PROMISE it will be worth it. I still love this couple and soooooooo ship them especially once we get through the next couple of chapters. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 12

(One week later)

Isla lay curled in a ball on her bed. After her initial shock she had cried for nearly an entire day in the corner before finally moving back to her bed. During that time no one had bothered her other than to bring in a tray of some colorless tasteless food that was fed to the prisoners of the ship. Not that she was hungry for anything. The idea of allowing any sort of food fuel the vial disgusting thing that was her body made her thoroughly nauseous. So she simply lay there lost in her own mind not eating barely drinking or sleeping.

Her mind was a jumble of thoughts. She couldn't focus. Mainly her thoughts kept returning to three thoughts, questions really. How could he have done this, Why had she not listened to the head counselor of the Enlightened, and most importantly, How could she end this pain? She knew why this had happened to her. There was not a question in her mind as to 'why'. It was because the Supreme Leader of the First Order was a royal bastard who delighted in seeing the pain and suffering of others. But he would get his..of that she was confident. But how could Kylo have done what he did? She knew he didn't remember her. She knew for sure he was now of the dark side..She knew what he had done to his own father..But how could he have done this..not just to her but any human being. How could someone take possession of someone else so easily..and destroy them so completely? How could a life and soul matter so little to him?

Isla released a quiet moan from the pain she felt in her heart. Her body had long since gone numb from the physical pain she suffered. But it was the pain of her heart breaking that harmed her now. The counselor had been right. She should have listened. He was not the same person she had cared for as a child. He had changed. He himself had said he was not the same person. He had been correct at least in that. But he was wrong in thinking he was simply a different person. She now thoroughly believed he was not a person at all. He was a monster. A monster straight from her nightmares.

To make matters worse now she was a slave... not even a person, a slave. That thought made her body turn cold. She was not even a person anymore. She was an IT. The proud warrior of the Enlightened broken and reduced to a slave of the First Order. If her comrades could see her now….or worse her master, if he could see her now. He would be ashamed. Isla curled her body into an even smaller ball to hide herself from the world and her own thoughts. How could she have done this? How could she have been so stupid as to sacrifice everything. WHY ISLA WHY? She demanded of herself.

She should never have gotten caught. She should have never had held out the hope that he still remembered her, or that he still cared. Now all she could do was find a way end her life, for herself, and for her master. She knew that both he and Snoke had seen some of the locations that Luke had possibly taken his new apprentice. She had failed in concealing her thoughts to them. She thought her training would be enough but she was wrong.

So she could only hope that he had taken Rey elsewhere and that she would be able to end her life before he returned to find the other locations. It was the last useful thing she could do with her now meaningless life. It was all she could do after throwing everything away on a hope she had held since childhood. She had betrayed everyone..for him. Isla released a stifled sob. She could not bear to see him again. The idea of seeing that mask sent chills down her spine. The idea of him being anywhere close to her nearly sent her into a panic attack. No she would need to do it and do it soon.

Slowly she rolled out of her bed and stumbled her way over to her sink. She could tell her body was severely dehydrated. She could barely lift her arms or her legs in order to step forward. Her balance was off from lack of sleep giving her the feeling of being drunk. Oh how she wished she were. She could tell her body was in the beginning stages of shutting down anyway so what did it matter if she sped things up. She finally made it to the sink and grabbed onto the sides so that she could lean against it for support. Gasping from the exertion of simply walking over she slowly looked up into the mirror. She didn't recognize herself at all. But what was worse was that looking at the stranger in the mirror made her angry. She detested that pale face and those sunken features. The dark bruises that covered her now paper like skin. Just looking at that face made her want to vomit if there had been anything in her stomach to vomit.

She reached up and with all of her strength slammed her fist into the glass of the mirror. It did nothing. So she reared back and hit it again with her fist. Again the glass did not break. Her frustration began to rise. She attempted to hit it again. But the only thing that happened was her wrist popped causing her to clench her teeth in pain. She needed something heavier. She turned around to look around her cell. Everything that she could have possibly used had been taken out while everything else was either bolted down or too soft. She needed to think of something. She turned around to stare at the glass for another moment before she reared back and slammed her forehead into the glass as hard as she could.

~Crack~

The force of the hit combined with the weight of her head finally cracked the glass on the mirror. Isla didn't make a sound as she slid down the mirror and over into the sink. It took a moment for her to regain her senses before she was able to open her eyes. At first she saw nothing but red. Finally she was able to focus and realized that the red was her blood running down her forehead into the sink. It was everywhere. She struggled to stand back up straight. When she looked in the mirror she saw her face covered with blood and a large gash across her forehead. She took a small amount of satisfaction in the wound on her skin, simply because it was the one thing recently on her own body that she had been able to control.

She reached up and with some trouble ripped a large shard of broken glass from the mirror. She gritted her teeth as the sharp broken glass cut into her hand. It didn't really both her though, not anymore. She slowly slid to the floor and leaned against the sink just staring down at the glass in her hands. She had never thought her life would end this way. She had hoped her life would have more meaning than this. She had hoped to do something good. To change the universe for the better some how. Even though she would never admit it a part of her hoped some day to have a family and children of her own. She had hoped to settle in some beautiful green place close to the sea in a place similar to where she had grown up. She would have wanted a small simple cottage, maybe a few animals, a garden just as her grandmother had grown, possibly a baby or two or three or four. She thought she would have liked that. But no more. Now the best she could do was end her life to protect her master's and his apprentice. If she could make Kylo Ren fail his mission that would be enough for her.

A strange peace settled over her. She was ready. She lifted the shard in her right hand and brought the edge down on the center of her wrist. She pushed the blade hard into her skin wincing as blood appeared from the wound and pain shot up her arm. It was the first thing she had felt in days. She was about to drag the broken glass up her wrist to her forearm when she heard the sound of the door opening. She slowly raised her head and looked up into the mask of the stormtrooper who stood in the doorway holding her tray of food.. He could not believe the vision of horror before him. Isla stared up at him with blood still running down her face from her head injury and her glass still pressed into her wrist. Her hand was beginning to burn from the pain of the injury.

Suddenly the stormtrooper dropped the tray of food and surged forward to stop her. He had been ordered by Kylo Ren himself that should any harm come to her he would be held responsible, and he did not want to die. Isla continued to stare at him as he rushed at her. At that moment two thought flashed through her mind. The first thought was 'Damn I wasn't able to finish the job. I have failed yet again. But that thought was quickly followed by another in which she wondered if maybe she didn't have to kill herself after all. She suddenly had an idea.

The officer of the bridge released a stifled cry as he was lifted off of the ground by a raging Kylo Ren's power. It had been a week and still no progress had been made on the hyperdrive of the ship being fixed. Granted he had refused to allow them to return to the main port of Snoke's ship for repairs, choosing instead to be on their way towards the ocean planet where he had seen his old master. But in his mind they were in a hurry and should have been adept enough to make the repairs on the way. They did not have time to stop. The longer they took the greater the chance that Luke Skywalker and Rey had left where he thought they might be. Not to mention the further Rey might be in her training.

Those thoughts coupled with Kylo's own sleepless nights and irritable mood did not help his temper or the situation. He was honestly getting to the point of wanting to rip his hair out of his own scalp. Hidden beneath his helmet were dark circled eyes and a tired face from tossing and turning and no sleep due to the girl's iratic thoughts swirling through his brain at all hours. Not even meditation had been able to quiet her broken voice. Between that and memories that she had awakened in him was driving him insane. His master had not mentioned it would be like this. He was almost to the point of giving into her pleas for death and finding another way to track down skywalker. He had already attacked several of his own men in a rage and he had been forced to change sleeping quarters after demolishing the first. He was sure if he did not find a way to control this his men might mutiny against him out of fear for their lives.

In a desperate attempt to stop the voice he had searched the archives for any information on the devices in the hopes of finding some relief for himself. But there was little to no information on the devices. The only information he could find said basically what his master had told him and mentioned that those who welded it did have the power to quiet the voices of their slaves in their own minds as well as make their own voices heard in the minds of their slaves. But it did not say how. Some even believed the mental connection between slave and master could become permanent even when the device was removed but there was no concrete evidence to support the claim.

He used his force powers to throw the officer across the bridge before he turned to the other officers present who looked as if they wanted to run for the nearest paddock and hurl themselves into space.

"Anyone else want to explain why the ship is STILL not able to enter hyperspace?"

No one dared move or breath in front of their commander.

"Good," He said coldy. "Then I expect us to be up and running TODAY!"

Suddenly a strange feeling came over him and he turned to look over his shoulder. He felt a strange calm from her. For a week now he had been tormented with her depression, confusion and descent into suddenly was a feeling of calm washing over him? It was almost a feeling of acceptance….A feeling of dread quickly formed in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. He instantly turned and stormed away from the bridge towards her quarters.

Why..Why had he been cursed in this way? First it was her with information on his old master. Then it was her powers then she remembered him and he was beginning to remember her. Then Snoke made her his slave..now he was trapped with her after she had been broken mentally and physically while she slowly tortured his mind to insanity. It seemed as if the universe had decided to completely turn against him and was determined to ensure his mission was a failure.

On top of it all he couldn't understand these strange...feelings he had when it came to the girl. He had guilt from what he had been made to do to her. But he also felt a strange sort of protectiveness for her and he couldn't deny there was something about her that fascinated him to no end. He quickly buried those thoughts away. It was nothing he told himself. He had to protect the information she held on the whereabouts of Skywalker, and it was her powers that fascinated him, nothing more. She was dangerous and the sooner he was away from her the better. That was why he had avoided her at all costs for the week. She was nothing to him but a resource. That was what he kept telling himself. As soon as she told him the whereabouts of Skywalker and he found him. She was dead period.

Kylo Ren stormed down the corridor towards the prisoner's wing. Why had he not been paying attention to her thoughts. After he felt the feeling of calm come over her, he thought he heard her say something in her mind about about failing and an idea. But he had not really been listening. He had been more concerned with the hyperdrive and his damned luck. Why had her voice in his head gone so quiet? Why did he feel pain coming from her again? Was she alright? WHAT WAS GOING ON!? He suddenly felt an adrenaline rush surge through his body coming from her and heard the sounds of her screams combined with male shouting inside his head. His stomping down the hallway suddenly sped up to almost sprinting. If any of those idiot stormtroopers had laid their hands on her….He would enjoy making them regret the day they were born. He came through another door to be met by a storm trooper.

"Sir I was on my way to get to you sir," The stormtrooper said quickly. "Its the girl.."

"What's happened?" Kylo Ren asked as he continued his trek onto the prisoner's ward.

"She's gone insane sir. We opened the door to feed her and she attacked us." the stormtrooper responded as he fell in behind his commander.

"Is she hurt?" Kylo asked.

He already knew the answer. He could feel that she was feeling pain.

"Yes sir...but not by our hand…We are not sure what happened."

The pair rounded the corner where He could feel the rage and desperation coming from the room. Two more stormtroopers stood in the doorway. He could hear them attempting to bargain with her. But frankly he didn't give a damn about the words they were saying.

"Stand aside," He growled causing them to jump back to allow him to enter the room.

Kylo froze in the doorway and his eyes widened behind his mask at the scene before him. Isla stood on the other side of the room by the sink. The stormtrooper tasked with feeding her was standing in front of her with his mask off. Her arms were wrapped around him holding him to her. In one hand she held his blaster to his head, in the other she held a large shard of broken glass that was pressed into the side of his neck. The man looked terrified. She had drug him across the room and against her in such a way that he couldn't get his balance and was forced to lean against her so that her chin rested on his shoulder as she looked across the room. Her face and arms were covered with blood. Kylo could tell it was her own mainly coming from a giant gash on her forehead. But it was not the blood that had him frozen in place. It was the way she looked, and the way she looked at him. She did not look like the same fireball he had met just over a week ago. She barely looked human. She stared at him with wide bloodshot eyes. Her hair was a wild mane all around her. She looked like a wild animal that had been driven into a corner.

When she had first laid eyes on him coming through he door he felt a feeling of fear shoot through her and a scream echo around his head. But that was quickly replaced by another feeling of adrenaline, rage, fear….. and relief? She stared at him for a moment before a demented smile appeared on her lips.

"Well….if it isn't the great Kylo Ren...come to discipline on your pet?" she asked in scratchy almost inhuman growl.

 **A/N**

 **Whew this is intense. I did say things would get worse before they got better. Next chapter we will see what happens and what Isla's idea might be. Thank you guys so much for sticking around. We are getting close to a turning point for these two in the next couple of chapters. I hope you hang around until then! Please let me know your thoughts I always love hearing from you! XOXOXOXOXOXOOX**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

 **Hey guys thank you so much for the warm welcome. I am glad that some people are still enjoying this story. I am also glad to be back in the groove of writing it lol.**

 **Shout out to Puella Lector SaintsFan1 WhitskersOnKittens kaybal3 and the awesome guest who reviewed.**

 **To WhitskersOnKittens: I hope you enjoyed how he reacted and how she reacted (well I guess as much as you could for it being dark XD) It is definitely going to be a long road to recovery but honestly they had to have what is happening here to happen in order for the healing process to begin. This confrontation had to happen at some point.**

 **Please let me know what you think I love hearing all of the thoughts and ideas of my awesome readers!**

* * *

The tension in the room was almost physical as Kylo Ren and Isla Hux stared at one another from opposite sides of the room. Kylo took a moment to assess the state of his wayward prisoner. In only a week she had changed so much. The vibrant life he had first noticed about her was gone. She was deathly pale as one close to death. Her lips were cracked and tinted blue. Her cheeks were becoming sunken in as were eyes that were once so bright and mischievous now they blazed with anger and hatred and fear. Even though she was standing behind the storm trooper he could tell she had lost weight. How could she have changed so much in a week? Had she been eating? He knew he had food delivered to her. But he had never ensured she had been eating it. The storm trooper had never reported anything to him other than she was being fed. His anger bubbled because he had ordered her to be properly taken care of and it seemed that hadn't been the case at all.

Her thoughts swirled loudly in his head. She was waiting for him to speak. She was angry, and terrified of seeing him standing before her. She was holding the man in front of her hostage, but she was also hiding behind him as well keeping herself as far away from Kylo as she possibly could. He could tell she did not want to hurt the man. He could hear her apologizing to him again and again in her mind as she stood there holding the blaster and glass to his head. But she was also desperate and that was dangerous. She wanted something. Surely she did not expect this to be her way to escape. But her thoughts were so chaotic he could not tell what it was she wanted.

He could see her physically trembling behind the storm trooper. A part of him was highly satisfied at the fear she showed to him, another part of him was hit hard with the guilt of what had made her so. Before the events in Snoke's ship she had showed no fear. She had been strong and wild...and breathtaking..now look at what she had become. Kylo shook those thoughts away. She was his prisoner and... slave, he decided that he detested that word. But he still needed her. He also could not have her killing his men. It would not help his reputation on the ship if he allowed the idiot to die.

"What do you mean to accomplish by this?" He asked breaking the silence with his robotic voice causing her to jump and pull the storm trooper closer to her which in turn caused him to yelp.

"What...Did you expect me to lay down and be your well behaved little bitch?" She asked in her low growl. "Did you expect me wait here quietly and then spread my legs for you again?

Kylo had to force himself not to wince at her words. He didn't expect that at all. He slightly bent his head forward. What kind of man did she think he was? Did she not know how much he regretted what he had done? Did she not know he would have never laid a finger on her had he not been forced? No of course she didn't, and even if he were to try to tell her she wouldn't believe him. A memory suddenly flashed before his eyes from somewhere deep down where he had forgotten. It was an image of them as children. They were by a bonfire at night. He stood in front of the fire as she sat on a log with a look of awe on her face. He waved his hands in the air telling her the stories he had heard of his grandfather. But that image quickly faded away and he lifted his head again and focused back on her across the room. Once upon a time she would have believed anything he told her...but not now...not ever again. But he still had to try.

"Let him go….No one will harm you….I swear..." He said slowly.

Isla froze and stared at him for a moment. Suddenly her mind's voice loudly screamed in unison with what came from her mouth as she tightened her grip on the glass pressing into the storm trooper.

"LIAR!"

There was a suddenly click on his arm as a red light on his device turned red. A second later Isla gasped as her collar tightened around her neck and the needles of the device shot into her neck. She choked out a scream as the veins around her neck turned black and her shaking became worse. A strange black liquid began to stream from her nose. But she still refused to let the storm trooper go.

"See..what your bastard of a master has done..to me.." She gasped out.

Kylo felt his anger surge and his hands ball into fists at her insult of his master. He had to stay cool. He had to remain calm.

"Isla stop this." He said calmly. " Do as I say and this will stop...release him."

Isla scoffed and as she did she spewed out the black oil like liquid that ran down her chin and mixed with her blood. Her laugh came out as a broken scratchy laugh.

"You, you know you once told me that you wanted to be like your grandfather...But that will never happen..because...because you...are a coward." She stammered. "You will always only be Snoke's dog...and he...he will betray you...and leave you to die...as you deserve…"

That was it. Kylo felt his temper burst into flame as he pulled out his light saber and activated it before he pointed it straight at her. He raised his hand and in a single pull of the force ripped the storm trooper from her grasped and pulled him across the room until he hit the wall at Kylo's side. The man quickly scrambled to his feet and out of the room to his comrades. With a flick of his hand Kylo slammed the door behind them. He would handle this himself. He stepped towards her causing her to shrink back against the wall with wide eyes. How dare she insult him in this manner. HOW DARE SHE MENTION HIS GRANDFATHER. He was as powerful as him. HE WOULD SURPASS HIM. HOW DARE SHE SPEAK OF HIS MASTER! Kylo suddenly made a decision. He didn't need her. He would find another way to get to Skywalker. But she..she would pay now...and dearly.

"I told you I have killed for less…" He growled as he suddenly surged forward and crossed the room in two steps.

He grabbed her by the neck pressing the needles harder into her skin and lifted her off the ground. He reared back his arm preparing to run her through as he had his father when he suddenly froze. She had stopped trembling. Her thoughts had gone quiet in his head. He looked up to see she had closed her eyes. Her face had relaxed, the look of fear gone. Once again the feeling of relief washed over them both like a cool wave of water. Then a realization hit him. She was doing this on purpose. She was trying to get him to kill her. That was what she wanted. Kylo stared at her face as she waited for the killing blow. She looked at peace as she had the first time he had put her in the chair while she slept. How had he not realized before that this was what she was doing, and what was worse...he had almost done it. Another arrow of guilt hit him in the chest followed by a hit of anger at how easily he could be goaded to anger.

He slowly set her back down and released her neck. He lowered his light saber as she opened her eyes. He could feel the confusion coming from her as she looked at him. Then he saw her realization that he did not intend to kill her. Her eyes widened as feeling of despair exploded from her and he heard her scream in her head NO! NO NO NO NO! She gasped and suddenly lurched forward towards his light saber intending to throw herself on it. He gasped and barely had time to deactivate it before she ran herself through causing her to fall forward onto the ground. He stepped back from her. Isla slowly lifted her head staring into nothing.

"No," she thought in her head. "No no, this can't be..he was supposed to kill me. No...NO I have failed. No NO NO NOOOOO!"

Isla's scream in her head became a physical scream as she suddenly grabbed the abandoned helmet left by the storm trooper that had been dropped less than a foot away and jumped to her feet to attack Kylo Ren. But this time Kylo was ready for her. He blocked the helmet that she threw at his head but was not able to block the rain of punches she rained down on him afterwards. Her mangled cries echoed around the room and in his head as she fought like an insane vicious cat. Kylo did his best to grab her arms as she continued to beat on him. As he did he heard another click on his arm and heard her cry out as her device began to punish her for hurting her master. She began to gasp as the collar tightened around her neck cutting off her air supply.

"Isla STOP THIS!" He demanded.

Her answer was to lunge for the broken glass she had used to cut her arm. He lunged for it as well to keep it away from her causing them both to tumble to the ground. They struggled for the glass but she enclosed her hand around it first causing its sharpened edges to cut into her hand. Kylo could feel the pain she was feeling from it. He used the opportunity of her grabbing the glass to climb on top of her to straddle her stomach to hold her down. He reached out with his long arms to knock the glass from her grip causing it to rip her skin even more. She yelled out and began to throw punches at his face again.

"STOP THIS!" He cried as he struggled to grab a hold of her arms.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME DIE!?" she screamed as she rained punches on his mask and shoulders. "YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME, I AM NO LONGER A HUMAN WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE!?"

She landed a hard hit on his mask causing it to fly off his head. Kylo grunted in pain as the metal hit his nose on its way off his head. Suddenly everything stopped. Her punches ceased as she looked up into his face without the mask for the first time. His hair was wild and partly stuck to the skin of his face from sweat. Her eyes widened as she looked into his dark eyes, and he could see the recognition on her face. He felt confused as her feelings of fear and anger seemed to evaporate to be replaced with an immense sadness. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. Another vision flashed across his mind, this one came from her mind.

"I don't want you to go," young Isla sobbed and wrapped her arms around his larger frame as they sat together with their backs against the wall of the pantry.

She had heard that they would be leaving the next day and ran away in tears to hide. He had been the first to find her in their secret hiding place. She knew the adults were still looking for her but she didn't care. She never wanted to see them again because they were taking her Ben away.

"I don't want to leave either," The older child whispered as he wrapped and arm around her to return her embrace. "But my uncle says I have to..."

Before long they began to doze off leaning against one another.

"Ben," She said with a yawn.

"Yea?"

"One day when we are older I'm going to find you..and I'm going to marry you."

"Ok..." the young boy replied. "I think I would like that..."

He had no idea what that meant. But it sounded nice.

"You won't forget will you?" She asked

"I could never forget you...You're my best friend. Forgetting you would be like the sky forgetting the stars.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Hey Ben?"

"Yea Isles?"

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

"Always and forever?" She asked as her eyes closed.

"Always..and..forever." He replied as he dozed off.

Suddenly a strangely familiar voice echoed in his head as the memory faded into darkness. It was the voice of an elderly woman. He recognized it from long ago as belonging to her mother.

"My child, you know he is not the same person you loved so long ago. He has changed. He is of the darkness. He will not remember you, he has forgotten the light...If you do this..you will be caused a pain the likes of which no one can imagine…"

"I know..." he heard Isla's voice echo in his mind.

"I know..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright wheewwww what a ride. Not gonna lie writing that memory after all of the in tenseness had me in tears. I love this couple so much even though this is a biiiigggggggg hurdle they are going through. Idk I'm just kind of like THEY BELONG TOGETHER! IT WAS FORSEEN IN THE STARSS! I love how as a kid he just kind of agreed to everything she said even though he had no idea what it meant. Girls tend to be more aware than boys of these things. Anyway we are going to start to see some changes this next chapter. As one of my awesome reviewers INVISIBLESKY0 called it, she had not seen his face up until this point only the mask. I did that for a specific reason. After the whole rape scene because that is what she saw during and after, that is what she has attached her fear to. But she remembers his face as someone she once loved. So we will see what happens. I'm not going to have her instantly fall in love with him again or forgive him instantly for all transgressions but I put these memories there for a reason because now we are about to start seeing a change in her and a change in him and their relationship from this point on. As I said before this confrontation HAD to happen for things to begin to change to get better with them. Anyway please let me know what you think. I will have the next update ready to go sometime this week, before Friday. Have a great evening!**


End file.
